The Gray Harmonia Chronicles
by Darkened-Angel18
Summary: Gray, N, Giovanni and White all face a returning threat after seven years of peace. Who is it and what do they want with Gray? Sequel to Baby Harmonia.
1. Prologue

It was an average day in the Harmonia household. White was feeding Persian while N was studying mystical regions with Giovanni (N had become rather confused when White had asked him to make Giovanni Gray's godfather. He'd thought he was asking Giovanni to become his father, so he ran at the older man crying out in joy "DADDY! WE ARE FAMILY! Giovanni's a Harmonia now!" Giovanni had accepted the position after laughing.).  
>Young Gray Harmonia was currently standing in a bathroom, thoughtfully looking through drawers.<p>

* * *

><p>He closed one drawer with a sigh and opened another, convinced that Giovanni had treasure in here somewhere. His daddy wouldn't have mentioned their "treasures" to Giovanni telling him to "shut up" for nothing! <em>Maybe it's whole stack of rare candies!<em> Gray thought excitedly, cerulean eyes gleaming. _Giovanni wouldn't have gone so red if he wasn't hiding a stack of rare candies in his bathroom!_

He continued to paw through the drawers with renewed vigor and finally came across a strange looking white and blue box. _I've found it!_ Gray thought with glee, dancing around the bathroom. _But what is it?_ Pausing his merry dance, he squinted at the strange writing on the box and scowled_. I dunno what it says! Gah!_  
>"Gray! Lunch is ready now!" his mom called. At the mention of food, he ran straight for the kitchen, box forgotten.<p>

* * *

><p>A short time later, N walked into that same bathroom to begin snooping. He was very confused with what Giovanni had mentioned earlier- he'd said that Pokémon had no magical fun spots and would not tell him why. <em>Giovanni knows everything. The answer has to be in- Yay, a box! <em>He ran for the box and opened it the minute it was in his hand. In the box were four diamond shaped pills.

"Why does Giovanni have special rare candies in his bathroom? And where's mine?" he whined out loud. "I want some candies!" Opening one compartment, he studied the pill and decided that "Pifizer" meant "Five levels up" in doctor language. He swallowed it and smiled happily. _I must be a Level 100 now!_

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, N felt really strange. His head was hurting a little and everything was blue.<br>"N? Are you okay?" snapping his head around, he saw White gazing at him with concern. Seeing her made him even happier than usual! He wanted happy time with her. Really badly!  
>"Yes..." he said with a sultry tone to his voice."Of course I'm okay, princess." she blushed (well, her cheeks looked dark blue to him so it was hard to tell) but shook her head.<br>"Not now, N."

"Why not?" N whined, picking her off of her feet and running for their bedroom. "I wanna make love!" longing was in her eyes, but she continued to shake her head.  
>"Gray's awake. So's Giovanni. We're... loud." he giggled at that.<br>"You're loud," he corrected with a kiss.  
>They were halfway there when the door opened.<br>"Mom?" White sprang from N and smiled sheepishly at their son.

* * *

><p>"Hi, honey. Is anything wrong?" she asked, distractedly. N scowled at the roof.<br>"Yes... why's there a tent in Dad's pants? And why are you red?" Gray was very confused. N's strange feeling was coming back and he didn't like this wave as much.  
>"Um..." White had no explanation. "Well..."<br>"Stop using harden!" N suddenly recoiled into the bed post, holding his penis.  
>"Dad?"<br>"Gray, honey, go play with Giovanni, okay?"

"But what's wrong with Dad's spermies?" White groaned and covered her eyes.  
>"Oh Arceus..."<br>"Dad told me," Gray replied smugly. "Spermies can fly!"  
>"No, Penis! I said STOP using harden, not continue! It hurts." N wailed. Giovanni walked into the room, accompanied by Persian.<br>"Giovanni, what's wrong with Daddy's spermies?" young Gray asked, tugging on his jacket. He says it won't stop using harden."  
>"Why are the magic rare candies doing this?" an unhappy N asked. "Is my penis falling off?"<br>Giovanni went red. White covered her eyes and swore.  
>"Mom, what's a penis?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here's the Prologue for Gray's fic! The first chapter takes place in a few months time :) Hopefully Gray does not find any "magical rare candies." <strong>


	2. Birthday Nightmares

_...I stand in front of a tall, dark shadow. It wants me to go with it, but I'm so scared. Mom and dad are behind me, trying to fight through a cluster of shadows to get to me. Mom's screaming, dad's hitting the shadows with his fists- my dad the nice guy! - And their Pokémon are out of their Pokéballs facing more shadows to the left. I watch dad's Zoroark rip through a shadow with its teeth and mom's Emboar help him by charging at the shadows, covered in shadows._

_"STOP!" I cry, shaking. "Leave my mom and dad alone!" The shadow laughs at me and says something, but I can't understand it. Dad reaches me finally and his face is so... angry. I've never seen him angry before and it scares the heck out of me. He yells but gets thrown backwards by something I can't see. I scream for him and feel something warm touch my hands... _I sit up and begin to scream.

* * *

><p>"Gray? Gray, what's wrong?" looking around, I see that I'm in my blue room in my godfather's mansion. My Zorua plushie is by my side, covered in wet stuff. My dad leans into my line of sight, scared out of his mind. "Gray? Did the Cloyster curse get you?" I grab him and cry.<br>"I had a nightmare, daddy. It was scary." he holds me in his arms and messes up my hair.  
>"It's okay, Gray. You're alive in the real world, not asleep in the dream world. You're safe now." Mom appears in the doorway and runs to me, also scared.<br>"Gray? What's wrong, baby? Are you okay?" Dad makes a group huggle.

"I'm okay, Mommy. I had a nightmare..." I whimper and hide my face in dad's chest. Mom makes shushing noises and strokes my hair softly.  
>"It's okay, baby. You're okay," she says what Dad just said but adds, "Do you want to talk about it?"<br>I shiver and shake my head quickly. I don't wanna think about the scary shadows. I wanna think about the Pokémon that dad was telling me about before I went to bed. My daddy knows everything, even more than Giovanni and mom.  
>"Daddy?" I ask, looking up at him.<br>"Yes?"  
>"I think I pee peed and you sat in it. Daddy PEE PEED!"<p>

* * *

><p>After I change into new jammies- These ones are red and have Charizards on them! - Mom sits me at the table with a glass of warm milk. I <em>did <em>Pee Peed after all. Dad had to change his jammies too and went to do the washing. Giovanni's sitting there too.  
>"What's all the noise?" he asks in his Ursaring voice. I think that voice is funny because he sounds so cranky and old. He won't let me or dad into his bathroom and never lets dad ask any questions. I wonder why? Mom puts her hands on my shoulders.<br>"Gray had a nightmare."

"The Cloyster curse is back!" I hear Mom sigh and hit her head on the chair top. Giovanni's gone white and runs away from dad.  
>"What's the Cloyster curse, dad?" I ask, turning to see him hugging mom from behind. "And why did Giovanni run away?" dad's gone red now and mom's hit her head again.<br>"Well, one day when I was-" she quickly over talks him and says,  
>"Maybe when he's a little older, babe. He's only six!" she glances now at the clock and smiles. "Seven, actually. Happy birthday, sweetie!" she kisses my head and dad cheers.<p>

* * *

><p>Mom and dad let me sleep with them because it's my birthday. Dad said something involving "love" but mom hit him. She does that a lot.<br>"Good night, Sweethearts. Sweet dreams, I love you both so much," she kisses my nose and dad's lips. They do that a lot, too. It's icky. Dad laughs as he looks at me.  
>"You'll like it one day, Gray. You can be kissed any-"<br>"_N_." mom has her "I'll smack you in a second if you don't shut up, N." voice on. Dad shuts up and kisses my head instead.

"Good night, Prince Gray. I love you. And I love you too, White." I smile. My dad used to be a king, did 'ya know that? Mom saved Unova before I was born and dad made her his queen. It's so cool!  
>"Good night, dad. Goodnight mom. I love you two too." dad huggles mom who huggles me and we fall asleep together.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Here's Chapter One of Part One! <strong>

**:EDIT: There will be only one more part to Gray's story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Also, thank you's go out to Pokemonwriter2001, Saraerose, Sapphiet, ChocolateLover, XJessicaLeighX18, PeppermintWings, Wylde Wolf, Fraya, LiliL-1113, Madame Rodoshe, zflame393, A pokemon fan, Sammi V, Charlemagne, silver rosebud, MrMissMrs Random, Lovetime3579, drebom and Hell.O's for all reviewing and giving out some of the best ideas :D I have proudly used a few, so:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*CREDIT CEREMONY*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>zflame393 gets credit for suggesting that Giovanni becomes godfather, Pokemonwriter2001 gets credit for Gray's first name, the journey idea (I've slightly changed it but thank you!) and also suggesting Gray gets something from N, Madame Rodoshe for suggesting what Gray should look like and Pokemonwriter2001 and ChocolateLover get joint credit for suggesting that Gray should be a boy. Thank you to all of my amazing reviewers, regulars and occasional alike. You inspire me and brighten my day! <strong>


	3. Of Shaving and Bastards

A weird noise wakes me up. It sounds like mom's baby Purloin's gotten itself stuck in the wardrobe again... But it's closer than the wardrobe. And it's talking, too! _Ahh!_  
>"Ughh... Mm... Ugh... White... Mm..."<br>_Oh wait... that's dad. Why's dad making funny noises?_ I sit up in mom's arms and see dad smiling to himself. It looks like he's having a good dream. Maybe he's dreaming of battling mom back when they were trainers?  
><em>Yeah, that has to be it,<em> I decide.

I'm seven today- a grown up! That means I can do grown up things. Climbing out of bed, I walk into mom and dad's bathroom. Mom and dad have a lot of weird things in their drawers and on the sink: Weird packets of circle things, cotton things that look like horns, wipes, more wipe that look like planes... _oh, hey._ Dad's razor thingamajig is sitting on the side of the sink.  
><em>He shaves a lot and I've seen him do it, so it can't be that hard...<em>

* * *

><p>I roar and throw down the razor, hand my cheek as I glare at the mirror. My cheek's stinging and red stuff's coming out of it. <em>Red stuff?<em> I stop roaring and watch a bit of the red stuff slide down my cheek. _Cool._  
>"Gray? What-" Mom's voice stops suddenly and she sighs. "-on <em>Earth<em> were you thinking?"  
>"I'm a grown up, mom! I can do grown up things now! You didn't tell me that the razor was a Pokémon," I whine and stick out my lip at her. "Or that it chose dad to be its trainer." she bends down and picks up some wipes from a drawer and begins to wipe my cheek. "OW!"<p>

She holds me down while I squirm. "Mom, that _hurts_!"  
>"I'm sorry sweetie, but anything could've been on that razor. We have to remove the germs." the door bangs open and dad runs in. The tent's back in his pants.<br>"Why don't I have a tent?" I ask, pointing at it. Mom's gone red again.  
>"You don't have spermies yet." dad answers, throwing the razor out the door. "BAD RAZOR! I thought we were friends? You're never going near my penis hair again!" I roar again as mom begins rubbing my cheek hard with the wipe.<p>

* * *

><p>After mom says my cheek's clean enough, we eat pancakes that Giovanni's cooked. I sniff at my stack and smile up at him happily. He's put syrup on mine! Yay!<br>"Happy birthday, little one," he tells me while messing up my hair. "Seven at last, eh?"  
>"Yup!" I cheer. "But I'm not allowed to shave yet." this is a sad fact.<br>"Yes, I heard about that. You yell louder than your mother." his face goes stony. "And that's saying something..."  
>"Mom shaves, too?" I whine, crossing my arms. "Why can't I shave? Why- Giovanni?" he's run away again. I shrug my shoulders and eat my pancakes. He'll be back.<p>

Dad pokes his head into the kitchen with his hands behind his back. The tent's gone.  
>"My egg's seven!" he says happily to himself.<br>"I'm not an egg, dad!"  
>"You were, once. You were one of your mommy's eggs and one of my spermies."<br>"How did that happen?" I ask excitedly. "Are you a scientist, dad?" he laughs.  
>"Nope. I'm a man!" he strikes a pose and I can see the blue hat behind his back. It has a gold Pokéball on it as well.<p>

"Is that for me?" I ask, eyes wide. Hats are a big thing for our family. Mom has one and so does dad. Giovanni had one once, but he has no hair to cover now. "Gimme!"  
>"...What hat?" Dad asks, hiding the hat again. He looks embarrassed.<br>"The hat behind your back," I reach for it and he carefully puts it on my head. "YAY! THANKS, DAD!"  
>""You're welcome, son," he huggles me. "May you have lots of adventures in that hat."<br>"I will, daddy!" I run to the bathroom. "MOM! I HAVE A HAT!"

* * *

><p>Later that night, it's story time. I sit on mom's lap in a brand new pair of jammies she brought me- Kyogre ones! - And she tells me about her adventures back in Unova. Dad listens with a sad look on his face while Giovanni looks amazed.<br>"...So then, I knew what I had to do. I had the Light Stone in my possession while your father had the Dark Stone. He'd revived Zekrom already, but I had no Dragon."  
>"When<em> did<em> you get Reshriam?" I ask, bouncing on her lap. She smiles and puts her finger on my lips.

"Hush and I'll tell you, Gray." I hush and she keeps going. "Your father encouraged me to beat the Elite Four. He said he'd be waiting there and that we would have our final battle. I didn't want to stop him anymore, though. I wanted to stop Team Plasma's evil ideas. I eventually defeated the elite four and found your father arguing with Alder, the champion. He summoned his castle from the ground and challenged me to face him."  
>"From the ground?" I shake my head. "No, mom. Castles can't come up from the ground."<p>

"Mine did." dad speaks for the first time in this story. He still looks sad. "It attached itself to the Pokémon league. I left and waited for your mom in the throne room with Zekrom. Eventually, she arrived and so I summoned Reshriam. She caught it in a Great Ball and we battled..." his voice goes soft, "...She beat me, of course, but then my father showed up." Mom moves me from her lap and goes to sit in dad's. She puts his face in her hands and stares into his eyes.

"Your father is a bastard," she tells him quietly. He says something back, but I can't hear what he says or what she says back to that. So I turn to Giovanni.

* * *

><p>"What's a bastard?"<br>"A bastard is a baby that was born without their parents being married." he watches mom and dad.  
>"Are my mom and dad married?"<br>"No. I know they wanted to be, though."  
>"What stopped them?"<br>"Well, they were on the run from the police and detectives, of course. They had no money until your father contacted me and no possessions except for their Pokémon and the clothes on their backs. It's truly unfortunate what happened." my head's spinning.  
>"So... I'm a bastard?"<p>

"Yes. It's not a bad thing though, boy. Many parents divorce."  
>"Divorce?" the word sounds funny on my mouth.<br>"The parents don't love each other anymore, so they go their separate ways. Sometimes they have children; sometimes they only have a house. It's a very messy business."  
>I decide then and there to get my mom and dad married. They wanna do it, so I wanna help them.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two! :D Thanks again for all the kind words. Gray is just adorable, no? <strong>


	4. Killer

**We briefly switch from Gray's POV to N and Giovannis' second person POV's. Just to inform you so you don't get confused. :)**

* * *

><p>"...And this is what mom's dress should look like." I said proudly, pointing at the computer screen. "It's what she wants." Giovanni looked at it and nodded.<br>"Yes... Gray, you are aware how much weddings cost, right?"  
>"I'll pay you back when I'm a man," I answer, patting him on the head. "If you run out of money, you can sell your rare candies. But I think you should fix that problem dad had..." he groans and hides his face.<p>

* * *

><p>"Why on <em>Earth<em> did you bring that up again, boy? It took me hours to fix that mishap. The majority of the time was trying to get your father to stop-"  
>"-stop what?" they'd told me to go away when Giovanni had to help dad. Mom wouldn't tell me what had happened, neither would dad. Party poopers.<br>"Do you want this wedding to happen, boy?" he asks me now.  
>"Yeah-"<br>"Then _don't_ bring that up ever again." Giovanni looks like he's trying to poop.

"Ok. Do you need to poop?" I laugh. "Mom said old people need help pooping." he looks angry.  
>"I-I am NOT old!" he yells. I keep laughing. "Stop laughing at me!"<br>"Sorry, Grandpa." I pat his head again.  
>"Call me Grandpa again and you won't be able to sit for a week, boy."<br>"You'll do WHAT to my son's ass?"  
>"WHITE! PUT THE BROOM DOWN!"<p>

* * *

><p>Giovanni can't sit down. He isn't talking to me, either. Mom hit him pretty hard with the broom and chased him around the house with it. I've never seen Giovanni jump so high before.<br>"HEY DAD!" I yell. "I NEED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING!"  
>"Don't yell in the house, please!" mom calls from the bathroom.<br>"Yes?" dad sticks his head in the window, confused. "And do you wanna pat my new friend?" sitting on his shoulder is a Pokémon with no eyes and two small teeth. I like it!  
>"Your name's Killer!" I tell it as I pat his ears. Killer flaps his wings. "He's awesome, Dad!"<p>

"She sure is. She's a Zubat! They're native to all caves around the Pokémon region but are scarce in Unova. Which is a shame," he shakes his head, "they're really, really friendly."  
>"Awww, Killer's a <em>girl<em>? Girls aren't scary." I stick my lip out. Dad looks scared like Giovanni. "What?"  
>"Yes, they are..." dad rubs his head and shakes on the spot. Killer screeches. "Never get a girl pregnant, Gray. They will kill you."<br>"You and Giovanni are funny, dad!" I roll my eyes. "Girls won't kill me. I'm Gray Harmonia! Besides, girls are icky." dad laughs a little at this.

* * *

><p>"I wonder if I would have agreed with you if I knew girls back when I was your age," he wonders. "I never actually met a girl that was close to my age until I met your mom."<br>"Lame, dad."  
>"I'm glad I met your mom. She's perfect." he's got stars in his eyes now. Ewww. "She's my princess, my true love. You'll understand when you fall in love, Gray. Love changes you, but it's always for the best. It changes how you think, feel and see about everything. In many ways," he laughs again at that and blushes.<br>"You grownups are weird. If I fall in love, I'm NOT acting like you and mom do."

* * *

><p><strong>(Second Person POV's)<strong>

* * *

><p>N kissed Gray's forehead and smiled as he watched his son sleep. He was growing up so fast. Soon, he'd be out having his own adventures. N didn't want to think about that quite yet, though. Twenty-six was not the right age to think about Gray having his and White's grand kids. He didn't want to think about Gray making love, full stop.<p>

_I wonder why White doesn't want me to tell him?_ He mused as he quietly put down the book he'd been reading from and began walking towards his lamp. _He's going to find out eventually. If I teach him all about spermies, penises, vaginas and making love now, he'll be prepared. Maybe she thinks I'll tell him about what we do? I'm not telling him. Giovanni can. He complains about it often enough._ N hesitated before turning out the light, wanting to absorb the sight of his baby, his egg, his prince; sleeping soundly. His mouth was open slightly, just like White's when she slept.

_He's not going to stay like this forever... I wonder what he'll be like when he's a man? Will he still be like me? Will he still have White's attitude? I wonder if he'll ever find a true love... he said "if" he ever fell in love. There's no "if's" when it comes to love!  
><em>"Babe?" he felt White's hand slip into his and grinned. _My family._ He'd never known what a true family was until Gray had been born, just like he'd never known what love was until he'd met White. Even Giovanni was a part of their little family now.

* * *

><p>"Hm?" he murmured, wrapping his free arm around her and kissing her forehead soundly.<br>"I was wondering where you were. He's so peaceful," she sighed softly at this and gazed adoringly at their son. "This makes me want more of him."  
>"More love making?" N's eyes lit up and he licked the side of his girlfriend's neck. "I like making love to you, White. You're delicious." she smirked and pinched his ass lightly, causing him to jump and smirk back at her.<br>"I know... I was thinking, N. There are more spots you can taste," she said seductively.  
>"Really? Like where?" he asked excitedly, clapping. She quickly grabbed his hands and led him out of Gray's room.<br>"What do feet taste like, White?"

* * *

><p>Giovanni flinched as the screams started up again. Those two kids had more sex in one day than a Ditto could ever hope to have in a lifetime. He swore White's screams were imprinted into his mind now.<br>_No one can scream that much,_ he groaned internally. _I'm surprised they haven't woken Gray. Arceus, I hope that he and his future girlfriend will never be like this... or boyfriend._

This thought made him shudder._ I'd actually rather the boy gay because of his mother's screams, but... I still think that bottoms are exit holes only. Never an entrance hole. Arceus, please make sure that N never tries that and then tells me. I value the little sanity I have left. _Almost instantly, he saw N running towards him, a massive smile on his face. _Oh, shit!_ He quickly closed his eyes and opened his mouth vacantly.

* * *

><p>"Giovanni! Giovanni! Guess what?" the blasted boy was shaking his shoulders and slapping his cheeks. Giovanni frowned. <em>Arceus, I'm converting to Darkrai if he asks...<em>  
>"Come on, Giovanni! It's really big news!" now he groaned and surrendered.<br>"What, boy?" he asked the excited man gruffly. N's smile was impossibly huge."If you're here to tell me about your sex life-"  
>"-no, it's even better than making love!" N jumped into the air, causing Giovanni to cover his eyes.<p>

"Can you at least put a towel on and clean yourself up first, N? I see enough of your used condoms in the bin of a morning. You are aware that I have to teleport that to the tip, right?" N looked down quickly then and blushed a deep magenta.  
>"Woops."<br>"I tried to tell you, N," called White from their bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Alright, you two. What do you have to tell me?"Giovanni surveyed the young couple suspiciously. They both may be dressed now, but he really didn't trust those big smiles. Not after those screams- <em>I've seen those smiles before somewhere...<em>he realized with a jolt._ Oh good fucking Arceus! _"

Are you pregnant again?" he yelped, jumping away from White. "If you are, stay the hell away from me!" White laughed now while N shuddered at the memories of an emotional, pregnant White.  
>"No, Giovanni. Relax." she still was completely unaware of the destruction she'd caused. Giovanni took a loud sigh of relief. "However..." she turned to N and smiled adoringly."Would you like to tell him, or should I?"<br>"Can I?" N asked eagerly. She nodded and he cheered. "Me and White are getting married! That means we can make love whenever we want!" they kissed in front of him, giggling.  
><em>...I'm catching an Exploud tomorrow.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>*EXPLOSION* YAY! They're officially engaged now! I will put up what went down in a later chapter; you're going to love it! I was going to put it into this chapter, but decided to make you all speculate on it ;) Who proposed to who and how? Did Gray inspire this? <strong>


	5. Harmonias In Ponderland

**For future references, each POV will have a special symbol attached. For example, .N. is N's POV, .:D. is White's POV and .O.O. is Giovanni's POV (I suspect that this is the face he's mainly worn for the full time he's been living with White and N, the other being -.-. Poor guy). Gray's first person POV will be indicated by an .XD.**

* * *

><p><strong>.XD.<strong>

* * *

><p>Killer flies around me and dad, screeching. She sounds really happy, which is good. I like seeing my Pokémon friends all happy. So do dad and mom. Giovanni thinks we're all a little weird. You must start thinking everyone's weird when you become old.<p>

"She seems to really like you," dad says with a smile. I smile back. I like it when me and my Dad play with our friends and train them. It's fun for all of us!  
>"I like her, too. Even though she's a girl. What moves does she know again, dad?" I ask as Killer lands on my shoulder. She bites my ear and it begins to sting. "Ouch, Killer! Don't do that, please."<p>

"She knows leech life, wing attack, supersonic and bite," dad says back as he holds a hankie up to my ear. Killer likes the taste of the red stuff that comes out of me.  
>"Cool! Killer, use wing attack on that tree!" I point to the tree and she flies towards it, making a big gust of wind with her wings. It makes me and dad cover our eyes til we hear the wind hit the tree. "Good girl!" I cheer as she flies back towards me. I huggle her while Dad watches. "Please don't use Bite on me again. I don't taste good."<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>That's where you're wrong," <em>she laughs. We can both hear what Pokémon say. It's so cool! Mom and Giovanni can only hear Pokémon that use something called telepathy. Does that make me and dad special?  
>"No, I'm right. Red stuff-"<br>"-blood," dad says. "The red stuff is called blood, Gray. You need it as well as water, food and oxygen to survive."  
>"Wow, really?" That is so cool!<p>

"Yes. Your heartbeat causes your blood flow."  
>"Hearts look like they do a lot."<br>"They do." I hope dad doesn't go all starry eyed again. Love is gross.  
><em>"You can't fly or do anything without a heartbeat, Gray. None of us would exist without a heartbeat." <em>Killer's head is turned to the side, like she can hear our heartbeats. _  
><em>"Exactly." dad nods. "Breathing brings air into your lungs-" -he points to his chest- "-which then travel to your heart to keep it going."  
>"Wow." I say quietly. Killer headbutts me, so I reach up and pat her head.<em><br>"Mm. That feels good. I can see why Pokémon go with trainers."_

* * *

><p>Killer's made me think about a few things. Do I want to be a trainer when I grow up? Mom started her adventure when she was fifteen and dad started his when he was seventeen, but they stopped a couple of years later. Giovanni told me that he started his when he was ten.<br>"Would I be a good trainer, Killer?" I ask the Zubat as she sits on my shoulder again.  
>"<em>Yes. You have amazing levels of compassion, understanding and courage, Gray. You understand us as we are. You wouldn't use Pokémon as tools like some trainers do. You wouldn't intentionally hurt us."<em>

I feel really confused with all those big words, so she tries again. "_You're kind and know exactly how we Pokémon are. You get us. You're brave as well. Some trainers are really mean to their Pokémon and only use them for battle or to get treasures. You wouldn't do that."  
><em>"No way!" That's just MEAN! Who would do that? "Pokémon are our friends!"

"_And that's exactly what I mean. You see the truth. More trainers need to be like your family... so many idiots have almost succeeded in catching me. I trusted none of them. When your father saw me, I immediately tried to fly away. He followed me, though. Even when I told him to go away, he continued and told me that he meant me no harm." _Killer stops here, but then says, _"Your father is a strange one, but I sense no evil in his heart or body. Just like you."  
><em>I thank her and rub her head again. If I ever do become a trainer, I want to take her with me.

* * *

><p>Mom hasn't stopped smiling for days. She's so happy about the wedding. We all are! Mom and dad are gonna get the big, happy wedding they deserve.<br>"Thanks, mom! It smells really good!" I grin as I start eating the yummy oran pie she made for dinner. "And it tastes good, too!" dad nods happily.  
>"Thank you, sweetie. Don't talk with your mouth full, though. It's bad manners," she messes up my hair and smiles at Killer, who's sitting on the coffee table near the shaded lamp. She screeches a "Hello" to mom and flaps her wings at her. Mom's made special treats for Killer. She's so nice!<p>

We're all smiling while we eat... but Giovanni isn't. He's poking at his pie. Why is he sad? Is he sad that mom and dad are now getting married? No, that can't be it. Dad sees me looking and frowns at Giovanni looking a little sad.  
>"Are you ok?" he asks. Mom looks up too and her smile goes a little, too.<br>"Yes. I'm fine, boy. Just thinking," Giovanni says quietly as he continues poking at the pie.  
>"About what?" I ask. Killer flies on top of the shade, her body making a shadow cover the room. <em>Shadows...<em> I shiver and shove those memories away. _Not now.  
><em>"Nothing of importance, Gray. I assure you, it's nothing big," he looks at us now, very tired. "I don't wish to talk about it." no one speaks as we eat now. Not even Killer makes a noise.

* * *

><p><strong>.O.O.<strong>

* * *

><p>Giovanni sat in the study, face resting on his hand as he checked the letter for the fiftieth time in less than five minutes. He needed every detail perfect, every word clear.<br>_This may be my final chance to fix this..._ he thought grimly. _If I get a negative response to this... well, at least I tried. _The Giovanni from ten years ago would have persisted, would have seized what he wanted immediately. What had changed?

Giovanni let out a grunt, causing his Persian to look up at him from her seat by his leg.  
>"Per?" she asked, rubbing her head against his leg. He stroked her head with his free hand.<br>"It's nothing, Persian. Just memories and thoughts... It's a shame that I can't understand you as you understand me. N and Gray are truly blessed," he responded, still taken aback that those two could not only understand what Pokémon said but actively communicate with them. He'd never once understood what his Persian had said in the twenty-five years he'd had her. It was upsetting, but something that he'd learned to live with.

"Sian, Persian," she looked sadly up at him. "Sian, Per, Per?" he sighed.  
>"I hope I can understand you one day. You've been my greatest companion and only true friend since Team Rocket first banded together all those years ago. You stood by my decision to disband the Rockets and came with me. No one else even bothered for three years." he grudgingly had to give Ash and that girl- he'd never learnt her name- credit for justifying Team Rocket's actions.<p>

* * *

><p>"I was so evil and mad with power back then, wasn't I?" he murmured with a shake of his head. "I gave up so much, but for what? A place on the world's most wanted list alongside Archie, Maxie, Cyrus, Ghetsis and N. We were all such fools, Persian."<br>"Persian!" she sprang into his lap with a scandalized expression on her face. Her eyes, usually so placid, were alarmed. He stroked her, attempting to soothe her and succeeding as her head lolled in his hand.

"Shhh. We both know that it's true, my dear." he glanced at the clock and sighed audibly. "Bedtime, I suppose. Who knows when White and N will decide to give in to temptation?" he shuddered and even Persian put her head down. "I'm glad Judy and I were never like that." Persian gracefully bounced from Giovanni's lap, tail in the air as she paused at the door, awaiting her master. He gingerly got up and tucked the letter into his pocket.  
>"Alright. To bed."<p>

* * *

><p><em>The wind howls around my face. I hold my hands in front of me and continue walking through the snow, feeling more and more pain by the second. I wish that someone was with me, but know that this is something I have to do alone. The snow is so deep, but I manage to walk through it. I'm freezing, but I can barely feel it. The main thing I can feel is the deep pain coming from my heart.<br>How could this happen? How could my dreams turn out to be so evil?_

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to Madame Rodoshe for pointing out my botch. Female Zubat have smaller fangs. N sounded like an idiot for a while there.<strong>


	6. Like Father, Like Son

**I had to think of false identities for when the quartet go out. So for future reference, N is a tall ginger named Marcus Erickson, White is his beautiful fiancée of five years named Lauren Von Erie and Gray is himself in ginger form. Giovanni is Benjamin Von Erie, a bespectacled man who always wears a hood. Gray discusses it a little, but I thought I'd say something before you start reading so no one gets confused.**

* * *

><p><strong>.XD.<strong>

* * *

><p>"What about this one?" mom spins around in a dress and smiles at me. She looks really pretty... but someone's cut the dress down the front. I shake my head.<br>"No... The front's ugly. And grandad said that dad won't mind if your boobs fall out. What are boobs?" Mom glares at Giovanni, who glares at the floor. At least, I think he is. He's wearing a hood and glasses. The ladies helping Mom look like they don't want to be here. Maybe boobs are something scary.

"Dad, be nice," she says as she takes another dress and goes into the back with the ladies. Mom said that we have to call Giovanni "dad" or "grandad" when we're not at home because the police don't like him. Did he try to change the world like dad?  
>"I'm being truthful, Lauren," Giovanni nastily tells her. He glares at me again. "Must you repeat every comment I say, boy? Your mother is prone to hitting people with things over things you say."<p>

* * *

><p><em>"You're<em> the one that made mom hit you with the broom," I say back, sticking out my tongue. He looks away and says something I can't hear. Does Giovanni have his period? Dad says they're the worst thing ever next to pregnant people.  
>"How about this one?" mom's back and I cheer. That's the perfect dress! It fits her perfectly, like teeth fit Killer. It's like a mitten on her and has no straps. It starts at her chest and goes to her feet. It looks really, really pretty. "Do you like it, sweetie?"<p>

"Yes! You look pretty, mom!" I want to hug her, but the ladies would tell me to sit down again. Girls suck. Mom's smile is too big for her face and she happily tells the ladies that she wants the dress.  
>"Grandad, are you on your period?" I ask, confused. Mom laughs and the two ladies look like they want to. Giovanni goes red and storms out of the dress shop. "Yes, he is," I say with a shrug. "I didn't know he was a girl."<p>

* * *

><p>By the time mom and me are done, dad's waiting outside with three ice creams. Yum! I run out the door, huggle him and take the white one from him.<br>"Did you and your Mom have a nice time?" he asks, licking his pink one. I nod.  
>"Yes! She chose the prettiest dress, dad!" dad looks confused.<br>"Dress?"

"Yes, silly! Why do you think we went in there?" I point to the dress shop. The sign's yellow like the rest of the city and says "Goldenrod Bridal Shop." "And I got a suit." I say happily. "It's black. I wanted a grey one like yours, but mom said black looked better."  
>"So... this shop is a dress shop?" he asks again. "Not a pap smear place?"<br>"A what?" I'm confused, too. "Is a pap smear a dress?"  
>"No... A pap smear is a thing that gets put into a woman's-"<br>"Hey, you two!" mom runs out now and huggles us both, kissing Dad's cheek. She's so happy.

* * *

><p>"Hey, mom. Where does the pap smear go?" her smile goes and she looks guilty. I think she lied to dad.<br>"Er... um... hey, ice cream!" mom takes the last one, a brown one; and licks it after kissing dad. "Thanks, babe!"  
>"You're welcome, love," dad still looks confused. He gets confused a lot. He rubs his wig and licks his ice cream slowly. "Did the dress people do it while you were in there?"<br>"...of course," mom says with a smile. "I'm clear." dad smiles back and kisses her.  
>"I think Giovanni needs one," I say with a frown. "He's a woman." dad laughs.<p>

"No, he's a man. I checked that after you were born." mom looks grossed out.  
>"...Is that why you're not allowed in his bathroom?"<br>"Yup. I watched him have a shower. He didn't see me until he was drying himself. He screamed." mom's face is in her ice cream.  
>"Dad! That's rude!" I say, sticking my lip out.<br>"He said he had a vagina and a penis," dad says this like I'm an idiot. "I wanted to see if he did."  
>"What's a vagina?" mom's face just went into the ice cream more.<br>"It's a fun spot where you- OW!" Vaginas do _not_ sound like fun spots.

* * *

><p>"...and so, that is what a vagina is." mom sounds cranky and she's glaring at dad. "I didn't want you to know until you were older."<br>"Why?" I ask. "They're like girl's penises. Nothing bad," I shrug and look for Giovanni. He didn't say where he was going when he ran away.  
>"See?" I think dad just jumped into the air. "I told you it was okay to tell him!"<br>"He's seven years old, N. These things scare kids."

"Birth scares everyone." because I kept asking, mom told me what a vagina is and what pap smears are, but says Giovanni's telling me when I'm older what birth is. I don't think birth's nice. Maybe you get kicked in the penis? A Milktank did that to me once. It _hurt!_  
>"Good point. Now can you see grandad, Gray?" mom asks quickly, patting my wig. Dad and mom have to be called Marcus Erickson and Lauren Von Erie. That makes me Gray Erickson. Gray Erickson with an annoying orange wig. Ugh.<br>"Nope. Maybe he went home?"

"Or maybe he's been trying to get your attentions for the last five minutes." we all jump into the air and dad screams a little. Giovanni's in front of us, looking cranky in his glasses. "Are you people blind?"  
>"NO! We were talking about vaginas and birth and pap smears." he groans.<br>"Of course." dad laughs and decides to ask a question.  
>"Did you find anything, Gio -"-mom elbows him and he makes a face- "I mean, dad?"<br>"No. Nothing of importance." dad looks happy.  
>"Good." I look at the big department store and hope that I can go to the top one day. It's tall and looks so cool! I hear mom gasp and turn around.<p>

* * *

><p>Dad's on his knee and has a box in his hand. Mom looks like she'll die from being so happy.<br>"White, G-dad told me I had to do this properly, not like I did a while ago," he takes a breath. "Whitlea Kumiko, you're the brightest star in the sky, the most beautiful thing in the world. You changed my life and make me so happy. We have a perfect family together and I wish I could have done this sooner. I love you with all of my heart, White. You're my princess." he opens the box and smiles. "Will you marry me?" mom's crying now. I cheer and jump up and down.  
>Yay! Yay! YAY!<p>

"Yes!" she lets dad put the ring on her finger and then kisses him. He stands up and lifts her into his arms. Giovanni claps and I keep cheering. When they stop kissing, I give a group huggle. This is perfect! My mom and dad are really getting married now!

"...Aww, touching. Playing happy family, are we?" a voice I don't know says meanly. I get out of the huggle and look up to see a tall man glaring at us. A woman stands a little behind him, scared. Mom looks like she's going to say something, but dad puts his hand on her arm and shakes his head. He looks like he knows something we don't, but what? I turn to ask Giovanni, but the look on his face makes me stop. He looks surprised, but really guilty. He tries to speak a few times, but can't say anything.

"Well? Can't you answer me, old man?" the man glares at him, crossing his arms. Giovanni sighs and looks him right in the eyes.  
>"Hello, Silver."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm surprised that no one saw this coming! Enter Silver and Lyra. Some big shit is about to go down. <strong>

**Madame Rodoshe, to answer your reviews I do intend to introduce Star soonish, but I've decided to alter a few details. **


	7. The Confrontation And Icky Kisses

**.XD.**

* * *

><p>"Why did you demand that I see you?" Silver asks crankily. If he wasn't yelling at Giovanni, I'd like his eyes. They're red. I LIKE RED! He walks forward and glares into Giovanni's face. "To spite me further? To cause me even more pain, you twisted fuck?" Giovanni looks like he's been hit.<br>"No..." Giovanni whispers. "I wanted to see my son."  
><em>WHAT?<em> I can't speak and my eyes go big. _Giovanni has a son?_ _A grown up son? Why? How? Why is he yelling at him? I don't yell at my Dad.  
><em>"What, the son you never loved? The son who you-"

"Silver, please. Not here." Giovanni looks tired now. "I'd rather this happened at-"  
>"I don't give a FUCK what you want, old man! You're WEAK, do you know that? A weak son of a bitch. You <em>sicken<em> me." Silver's in Giovanni's face.  
><em>He's going to hurt him!<em> I miss Dad's arm as he tries to stop me and begin to shove Silver away.  
>"NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I yell, glaring at him. Silver looks down at me and laughs meanly.<br>"Oh, I get it now. This _is _out of spite. You have another little boy and want to torment me with that. You always did like your games, Giovanni. And your test subjects for your fucking team!" he shoves me to the ground and glares at me. "Back off, little brat-"

"Or what?" mom's now in Silver's face, glaring at him. "Touch my son and I will break your fucking neck." he looks surprised for a minute but then smiles at her. It's a scary one that makes me want to pee pee myself.  
>"Best you can do, <em>White<em>?" how does he know mom's name? Dad huggles me in his arms and looks like he's in pain. So does Giovanni. We don't like this.  
>"I'm not joking. I will-" she grabs him by his shirt-<br>"-ENOUGH!" we all look and see that Silver's friend's yelling at us.

She walks in the middle of Silver and mom. Silver looks surprised again and... scared? Why scared?  
>"Silver, please. Just do what he says."<br>"No."  
>"Please," the lady touches Silver's shoulder and looks sadly at him. He now looks bad and sighs.<br>"...Fine. Get us out of this dump, old man."

* * *

><p>"Alright, proceed." Giovanni sighs. Silver starts right away.<br>"There are no words to describe how much I think of you, Giovanni. You're lower than Spearow shit to me. I should slit your throat-" someone runs to him and he sighs- "-but it seems like I can't."  
>"I understand why." I don't know how Giovanni feels. His voice is... empty.<br>_Weird..._  
>"You don't regret leaving me, do you? Your wife and son were holding you back, so you abandoned them so you could play world domination." I feel cold.<br>_Giovanni did what?_  
>"I do regret it, Silver. More than you will ever know." There's no talking for a second, just a weird noise. It sounds like Reshriam with boogers.<p>

"A likely story. You enjoyed causing us pain, didn't you? You knew what it would do to her- what she was going through- but you STILL ABANDONED US!" Silver's yelling now. "I NEEDED MY FATHER IN MY LIFE AND HE LEFT ME FOR A GROUP OF MEN. WHAT ARE YOU, INHUMANE? SICK?" I hear loud breathing and someone sighs again.  
>"I'm sor-"<p>

"-sorry doesn't cut it. _Sorry_ doesn't erase the years of pain, the years of trying to find you. _Sorry_ doesn't bring my family back. I finally find you and you're a weak man living in a cave! A man beaten by another child!"  
><em>Huh?<em>  
>"Silver... what happened to your mother?" I put my ear to the door as hard as I can.<br>"She died, you fucking bastard. You _knew_ she had cancer, _knew_ she had only years to live." I get up and run away, hearing my heart in my ears. My heart hurts.  
><em>Why, Giovanni? Why would you do that?<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Gray?"<em> I don't talk back to Killer. She keeps trying to find me in the cave, but I wanna be by myself. I really want to cry. Giovanni isn't who I thought he was.  
><em>"Gray."<em> I shut my eyes and put my head on my knees. _"Gray, I know you're hurt, but-"_  
>"I'm not hurt," I say to my knees. "Go away, Killer."<br>_"No."_ I hear and feel her flap her wings near my ear. It feels weird, but cool. I don't want it to be cool. I want her to go away.

_"Yes, you are. I know nothing about families, but I do know that we all make mistakes, Gray. Giovanni did."_ I put my head back up and glare at her.

"He ran away from his family, Killer! His wife was sick and he ran away," I feel myself start to cry. "What if he runs away from us, Killer? Giovanni's my grandad. I love him. So much." she tries to sit on my shoulder but I shove her off. She screeches but goes back to where she was. "He's my grandad," I say again, crying. "I don't want him to go!"  
><em>"He's changed a lot since those years, Gray. From what I heard your mother say, he used to be a ruthless, heartless leader who wanted to dominate- to rule the world. He may have said goodbye to his family, but he regrets it now. He loves you too, Gray. Whether he'd like to admit it or not."<em>

"He didn't love Silver, though," I keep crying.  
><em>"Yes, he did. Deep down inside, he loved his son. The love resurfaced when he realized what he'd done. Seeing Silver angry and in pain intensified the self hatred and guilt he feels," <em>she screeches again and sits on my head._ "He even loves your mom and dad like they were his own children. He sees you as the child he lost all those years ago. Not a second chance but a new beginning. He wants to set you on the right track, Gray. We all do."_  
>"He does?" I whisper. "He really loves us?"<br>_"Yes. He talks to his Persian every night. Once while I was flying around, I heard him. He tells her his regrets, his achievements now. She's been there for him for so long that he feels like she's his only true friend. His partner." _

I carefully put my hands above my head and grab Killer. She squeaks- it's so girly, but right now I don't care- and I hug her to my chest. Giovanni IS who I think he is. He loves me. I'm his grandson! I feel like I'm using fly. I'm so happy!

* * *

><p>We sit where the cave starts- mom called it the "mouth" of the cave- and talk. Killer tells me everything she hears Giovanni say. He is so cool! More than cool, amazing!<br>_"...and so he sent off the letter, hoping that Silver would read it. He knew forgiveness was too much to ask for, but he wanted to see his son for one last time. He wanted to see if he was okay," _Killer says, flapping her wings. _"He does love his son."_ I nod. I feel sad that Silver is so hurt. I want to hug him, but he'll shove me again. That hurt a _lot._ My butt still hurts.  
>"Um... Gray?" we look up to see Silver's friend walking towards us. She looks a little scared.<p>

"Yeah?" I ask. "What?" mom would hit me like she hit Giovanni if she heard me talk like that.  
>"I decided to come and answer any questions you had. After the meeting, no one could find you. Your mom and dad freaked." I put my head down, sad. "I figured that you might have been offended that we adults had thrown you out, so I came," she sits next to us and looks at me. "What do you want to know?" I look at Killer, who's sitting in my lap. She's sleeping now, so I pat her. The lady sees this and smiles. "Is she your Pokémon?"<br>"Yeah. She's my Killer," I smile at her, too.

"Funny name for a girl," she winks at me.  
>"I didn't know she was a <em>girl<em>_,_" I stick my lip out at her. "So she's still Killer. What's your name?" she's pretty, but not as pretty as mom. Mom's blue eyes and cool hair look better than lady's brown eyes and weird hair. She looks like a farmer, too.  
>"That's a good name either way. My name's Lyra," she breathes quickly. "Do you have any friends, Gray?"<p>

"Yes!" What a dumb question! "I have mom and dad and Giovanni and Killer and Zekrom and Reshriam and Purloin and Blaze and Zoroark and Archeops and Carracosta and Persian and-"  
>"-any human friends that are seven, too?" I frown. <em>Do I need human friends, too?<em> She sighs sadly. "I didn't think so. Do you want a friend?" I frown even more, but nod.  
><em>If they're mean, I'll get Reshriam to set their undies on fire,<em> I think happily. She smiles again. "Great!" I nod again.  
><em>I'm <em>_getting a friend! YAY! _I get Lyra to hold Killer and run around smiling.

* * *

><p>I stop running and return to my spot. Lyra's rubbing Killer's head. I know she likes that and it makes me happy. I'm happy dad found Killer. She is the coolest Pokémon ever!<br>"Hey, Lyra?" I ask.  
>"Mm?" she says, looking up at me. I think she won't like what I want to ask, but oh well. Girls get happy then cranky then sad then hungry then happy again.<br>"Why did Silver look a little scared when he was talking to you?" she looks surprised.  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"When you got in the middle of Giovanni and Silver, he looked a little scared. Do you hit him like Mom hits Giovanni?"She hit him with the frying pan a couple of days ago. It was funny. Lyra thinks and then nods.  
>"Well... Silver and I are-"<br>"-there you are." We look up and see Silver looking at Lyra.

"Can we talk?" she nods and he helps her get up. She grabs his hand, gets up and smiles at him. He kinda smiles back but then sees me. He glares at me.  
>"Get lost, pipsqueak," he does something weird with his hand. It's like he's playing pretend and he's pretending to be a wave. In, out, in, out.<br>"Silver!" Lyra glares at him. "Be nice. Please." he sighs.  
>"Fine. Kid, I want to talk to my girlfriend. Please f-go away."<br>_Ewwww! Girlfriend? Like Mom and Dad? Ewww!_ Lyra smiles at me.  
>"Okay," I run away from them but hide behind a rock. Love is gross. I hope they don't kiss. I wonder if Giovanni ever got a kiss? I don't want a kiss. Ever. Girls make you go stupid.<p>

* * *

><p>Silver walks in a line near Lyra. Up, down, up, down. She looks at him and then talks.<br>"How are you feeling?" he looks at her now but keeps walking.  
>"Shit," is what he says. I have a lot to words to ask mom about now. I wonder if they're good words?<br>"You didn't want to see him again, did you?" he stops walking and sighs. She grabs his hand. Ewww.  
>"It's... complicated. I did, but I didn't. The last time we actually had a normal conversation was when I was ten. The night before he left. The last time I saw him before this was in that cave. I knew he'd be in there... and I don't regret what I said. He is weak for going mad with power. He's weak for abandoning his dying wife and scared kid." he looks away and Lyra huggles him. He huggles her back, putting her head into his shoulder. "But at the same time... I missed my dad. I hate him, but I miss him."<p>

"You love him." I nearly miss what Lyra said. Silver shakes his head. "Yes, you do, Silv." _  
>Silv?<em>  
>"N... yeah, you're right," he sighs again. He sounds like mom after she's shaved. She always sighs. Dad always smiles. Why isn't Lyra smiling? "I do love my father. As much as I hate to admit it, I love the old bastard."<br>"You never liked to admit that you loved anyone." Silver's smiling now. He looks nice when he smiles... until he looks at Lyra like mom and dad look at each other.  
><em>Ewwww... Red looks stupid when you look like that!<em>

"Who changed that?" he plays with her hair. "Oh, that's right. The brat I met in New Bark."  
>"The brat that you've never won a battle against?" Lyra looks up and smiles at him.<br>"Yes, that one. The one with the retarded sounding friend." she looks shocked.  
>"Ethan's not retarded!" she laughs anyway. She has a cool laugh.<br>"Not my fault that he sounds like his balls haven't dropped." she laughs louder.  
>"Yet you do."<br>"Of course I do! My balls dropped l_ong_ before I met you."  
>"I can vouch for that," she winks and kisses his cheek. He smiles a little meanly.<br>"Yes, annoying pest from New Bark. You _can_. How did I end up with you?"

* * *

><p>"You ended up with me because you loved me," she kisses him again.<br>"Nah, I was in it to annoy Bieber Junior," he kisses her head. "Joking, babe. I do love you. Even with those pigtails." she smiles a little meanly back at him.  
>"Jealous, are we?" she plays with them. "I can do yours, you know."<br>"Fuck off!" he grabs his hair. She laughs at him. "I'm not one of those guys from those retarded chick movies. I don't do corny little punch lines or wear crappy headbands."  
>"You mean like the one in <em>Juno<em>?" he shakes slightly. Lyra laughs again.  
>"DON'T get me started on that gay runner dude. How can you be seen wearing those shorts?"<br>"Wouldn't mind seeing you in a pair," she licks her lips.

"No, Lyra. I am _NOT_ getting a tiny pair of running shorts. You can live with me in my boxers or go away." he smiles again. "I will buy a pair for Ethan, though." he shakes again and then makes a face. "UGH!" she huggles him again and says something about mental images. Hey, he does Giovanni's face when he runs from mom and dad! Does that mean I'll do dad's funny look to mom when they run away to shave?  
>"You know... I think this relationship would've failed if dad had stuck around. I'd be like Ethan and never would have met you."<p>

"What a save that turned out to be, then," she smiles at him. "Stop me from marrying him."  
>"Marriage is a piece of paper and a kiss, babe."<br>_No, it isn't!_  
>"But, yeah. I would've stolen you instead of Typhlosion." he kisses her head. "You're too damn sexy to be real."<br>"Other way around."  
>"No."<br>"Ye-" he kisses her lips. Ewwww. Why is everyone kissing? It's gross!  
>"You might drive me insane, but it's usually in a good way now. I love you, Lyra. You're the reason I'm still around." she kisses him again and smiles.<br>"I love you too, Silver. I think I have since you shoved me near the side of Professor Elm's lab."  
>"I'm just that sexy."<br>I run away.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for SoulSilverShipping! Sorry for a slightly late update, school's just started back up for me. I will have another chapter up today, though. But first, I'd like to leave you with this snippet from another chapter:<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Really, now? If you wanted her to kill me so badly, why haven't you said anything?" I keep quiet. "Exactly what I thought. You're terrified of me and what I put into your head. I make you see things you don't want to see and tell you things that your parents and that old man wouldn't even dream of. Admit it, Gray. You enjoy it a lot more than you let on.""<em>

* * *

><p><strong>What could this be? <strong>


	8. Revelations At Night

**.XD.**

* * *

><p>I walk to the kitchen, shaking in my blue jammies and hungry. Mom made a yummy cream cake for dessert... I want more than one bit of it! Lyra got two. I glare at the fridge.<br>_So did Silver. Why are they so special?_ _I'm a son, too. I need two pieces! _Sighing, I open the fridge and shiver. _Yellow... just like my nightmares. The lights are yellow. And blue. And red... _

I shake my head and look for the cake.  
><em>I'm in the real world. Not dream world.<em> _They're not real._ Berries, cheese, butter, spaghetti... no cake. _Ugh!_ I wanted cake... _Someone's behind me._ I slam the fridge, look around and scream. _It's the shadow! _It looks down at me and laughs. It echoes in my head._  
><em>"There you are. I wondered where you'd gone to." _No, no, no. He's not real... _I close my eyes and shake my head. _No..._ "I am real, you foolish boy. I'm not just a figment of your imagination."

"This is a dream." it laughs again.  
>"Oh, you amuse me. Could I do <em>this<em> if it was a dream?" I feel something use scratch on my arm and cry loudly. _It stings!_ "You're a fool, Gray. To not see your destiny..." the lights turn on.  
>"What the fuck is going on here?" Silver asks crankily. "What- ugh!" I run at him and huggle his legs.<br>"Shadow..." I cry. "Shadow... scared me..." Silver sighs and looks at me.  
>"What do you mean, 'Shadow scared me'? There's nothing here," I hear him breathe loudly and feel him grab my arm. "What the fuck happened to your arm?"<br>"It used scratch on me," I whimper. "Am I dying?"  
>"No..." I scream again as he picks me up. "Come on, kid. Let's go find your parents."<p>

* * *

><p>"Something attacked Gray?" dad asks, scared. He huggles me close. "Who? What? Why?" Silver glares at the ground and mom looks just as scared. Dad had run to the door with no clothes on. Mom's wearing a pillow and music was playing. Were they dancing?<br>"I don't know. Kid said he saw a shadow and it attacked him, _like I just said_," he sighs. "Can I please go now? Your nakedness is creeping me out." mom hides dad's penis with the sheets.  
>"Yes. Thank you for telling us," mom smiles at Silver, looking very embarrassed. "And I'm sorry you found us-"<br>"Making love," dad says, laughing. Silver hits his head on the door. He's like Giovanni!  
>"Sure. Whatever. It's fine. Bye." he walks away, shutting the door. Mom looks at me.<p>

"Why were you in the kitchen, anyway?" she asks. I hide my head in dad's shoulder. "Answer me, Gray."  
>"Does it matter?" dad asks. "Our baby just got attacked!" mom sighs.<br>"I was asking because it sounds like whatever it was was waiting for him."  
>"How did they get in?" dad sounds confused. "How did we not see them? Or hear them?"<br>"It's a shadow," I say softly. "You can only see shadows, not hear them." dad nods slowly.  
>"Then how did you hear it?"<br>"He was in my head..." Silver told mom that he didn't hear anything.  
>"Gray... is it possible that you scared yourself and then scratched yourself while you were scared, sweetie?" I put up my head and glare at her.<br>"You don't believe me?" I ask, still glaring. "I saw him, mom! I see him every night!"  
>"...That's the thing from your nightmares?<br>"Yes! He's the big, black shadow that has red, yellow and blue eyes!" mom looks at dad. Looking at dad, he's looking at her. She sighs and then looks at me.  
>"Honey... I'm going to wash your sheets and put you back to bed, okay? We'll talk about this tomorrow." I want to cry. <em>mom and dad don't believe me.<em>

* * *

><p>As soon as mom shuts my door, I hit my pillow. Why don't mom and dad believe me anymore? I'm their son! Their baby! I glare at the blue bandaid on my booboo.<br>_They're meant to love me!_  
><em>"Gray?"<em> Killer flies to me from her bedpost. "_What happened?"_ I shake my head.  
>"No one loves me," I growl, hiding my head in my Zorua toy.<br>_"What do you mean?"_  
>"I saw the shadow in the kitchen. It used scratch on me, but no one believes me."<br>_"The shadow from your nightmares?" _she asks. She's near my head, so I nod. _Did it say anything?_  
>"Yeah! It said it was real and I'm a fool for not seeing my destiny or something." Killer says nothing. "Killer?" Still nothing. "KILLER?"<p>

_"...Did you say 'destiny'?"_ she asks softly.  
>"Yeah!" is she shaking? "Why are you shaking? Do you know the shadow? Killer, <em>tell me!<em>"  
><em>"I don't know anything directly... but I know what that means."<em>  
>"What does it mean? Tell me!"<br>_"You have to tell your parents, Gray!"_  
>"I did! Why-"<br>_"-convince them!"_ she's shaking more and more. It's scaring me. _"You have to convince them!"_  
>"Why are you yelling?" I hear Silver from my door. He sounds cranky. When did he open my door?<p>

* * *

><p>"Killer knows something I don't! She won't tell me what the shadow meant!" I yell, punching my toy.<br>"What on earth are you talking about?" he shuts the door, turns on my lamp and sits on my bed. He then glares at me, arms crossed.  
>"The shadow said it was real and that I'm a fool for not seeing my destiny or something. Do you know what that means?" Silver's gone white. "Why isn't anyone telling me anything?"<br>"Last time I heard that..." his eyes are wide, "...is the day Giovanni left us."

"So... it told you that, too? You've seen my shadow?" Silver shakes his head.  
>"No... That's what Giovanni told me. He told me that I was a fool for not seeing his destiny. It didn't involve me or my mother. It was sorely him and Team Rocket." he looks like he's in pain.<br>"I'm sorry..." I huggle him and he doesn't shove me away. He just sits there. "I... I didn't..."  
>"It's fine. Of course you didn't know. I could tell when I looked into your eyes after you'd stopped me from hitting the bastard."<br>_That's why he looked surprised..._

"Why do you hate me and dad?" I ask, half scared that he's going to hit me. "We didn't do anything to you..." he sighs.  
>"I don't hate either of you. I just don't like seeing my father playing happy families with another family. Especially with a kid like you."<br>"You were close to my age when he ran away, right?"  
>"Who told you that?" his body goes angry. <em>Oh, no...<em>

* * *

><p>"I... guessed?" I say with a shrug.<br>"You were listening, weren't you?" Silver sighs. "Can't say I blame you. I am a very interesting person."  
><em>He is.<em>  
>"I'll run away from Giovanni, if you want." here, he laughs. It sounds sad.<br>"Nah. I don't. He seems to love you and your dad. I don't care if he loves, or loved, me anymore. I'm happy with Lyra."  
><em>Now he sounds happy. Ugh.<em>  
>"Let me guess... 'Love changed me?'" he laughs.<br>"Yeah. I take it that you don't believe that." I make a face.  
>"No."<br>"Take my word for it, then. I didn't believe it either, until I met her. She used to be an annoying weakling. She lacked the capacity to be my rival or my equal."  
>"What changed?"<p>

"Have you ever heard of a person called Lance the dragon master?" I nod. "Well, he taught me a valuable lesson. I used to be the biggest ass and mistreated everyone I saw. His words made me re evaluate everything from who I was to what I wanted to prove. I learned a lot from Lance. Saw everything in a whole new light. So when I saw Lyra... I felt bad for treating her like shit. I wanted to know her. And, yeah. It all happened from there."

* * *

><p><strong>SILVER'S POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Silver waited for a response but didn't get one. Looking down, he saw Gray sound asleep on his shoulder, mouth open. He looked so peaceful that it made him smile.<br>_He's a good kid. Maybe I shouldn't have misjudged him on purpose,_ he mused with a sigh._ I should apologize when he wakes up._ Moving slowly and quietly, Silver lifted the sleeping boy and placed him under the covers.

Once upon a time, he would've thrown the kid out the window. Nowadays, he didn't mind dealing with sleeping kids. Maybe it was because he'd gotten practice.  
>"Sweet dreams, kid," he muttered, placing the Zorua plushie next to Gray. "Arceus, I hope you don't turn out like Ethan. That kid has some serious problems." clicking off the lamp, he continued with, "Honestly, anyone that's that obsessed with that Frieda chick is. I think I knew the days of the week before <em>Friday<em> was released."

* * *

><p><strong>I finally updated! Sorry for the Rebecca Black dig, it had to be done. Nothing against her, I just really don't like the song Friday. I blame her music company. *Shakes fist*<strong>


	9. A Star Unveiled

_The bigger shadow sits in front of me. It's scary eye looks at me and that laughing echoes in my head. It's evil, scary and loud. The lights turn on. Red. Blue. Yellow. Blue. Red. Yellow.  
>"Back so soon?" the voice asks, laughing. "I thought I'd scared you." I shut my eyes and bite my lip. Blue. Red. Yellow. I can see the lights in my head. "Feigning ignorance, I see. You're just like your mother. Feigning ignorance until it becomes actual ignorance." my eyes open and I glare at the Pokémon. "Have you considered my offer yet, boy?" Red. Red. Red.<em>

_"No. I'd never be an evil meanie like you." it laughs but sounds cranky. Oh no... It gets up and flies over to me. We're on a cliff! I think as I look around. How did we get here? Blue. Yellow. Red.  
>"You have time to reassess what you desire, Gray. That time is running out." it shoves me and I yell as I fall. "I suggest you think long and hard about your options."<br>GREEN._

* * *

><p><strong>.XD.<strong>

* * *

><p>I sit up in my bed, eyes wide as I bite my hand.<br>_Time is running out... _I scream into my hand and huggle my toy close. _I suggest you think long and hard about your options. No. The shadows are evil. _  
><em>"Again?"<em> squeaks Killer. She sits on my head. _"What was said this time?"_  
>"...Time is running out," I tell her, rubbing her foot. I hope she doesn't poop on my head. That's icky.<br>_"'Time is running out'? What could that possibly mean?"_  
>"I dunno. Is he going to make love?"<br>_"You're not taking this seriously, Gray,"_ she screeches, stomping my head. It messes my hair!

I get her off my head and she sits in my lap. Mom's gonna wash my hair...  
>"I am!" he says he's gonna kill me! "I don't wanna die."<br>_"Death is inevitable in the end."_ she bites my finger.  
>"OW!" I roar. My finger's blooded! "That <em>hurt!<em>"

_"Eh heh... I'm sorry, Gray,"_ she laughs, sounding embarrassed. _"I do like blood. I can't help that anymore than your godfather can dancing naked in the shower."  
><em>"What?" Giovanni can dance? In the shower? Is that why he has no vagina?  
><em>"Nothing. It's still very late... let's try to get back to sleep."<em>  
>"Okay. Good night, Killer," I huggle her to my chest and we yawn.<br>_"Good night, Gray."_

* * *

><p>"I gotcha!" I laugh, tipping Killer. She flies after dad now, who laughs and runs behind a rock.<br>_"I'll get you, N,"_ she says, opening and shutting her mouth.  
>"Come and get me, then!" he shakes his butt at her. Is that Giovanni dancing?<br>"Hey, dad?" I ask as Killer flies past.  
>"Yes?" he keeps shaking his butt at her.<br>"Do we have to learn to dance in the shower?" he looks confused again.  
>"Uh... I don't think so..." I see Silver walking with Lyra. They're holding hands.<br>_Ewww!_  
>"Can I ask Silver?" dad rolls away from Killer. She screeches. I think he said "Okay."<br>"HEY, SILVER!" I yell, waving. Silver nods and waves back. "DOES GIOVANNI DANCE NAKED IN THE SHOWER?" Lyra's laughing. I think Silver did a Giovanni. His head's in his hand. "DOES HE?"

"Who does what?" Giovanni stands next to me. He's got a pink teacup and an apron.  
><em>Huh?<em>  
>"OWWWWW!" we all jump and see dad grabbing his butt. "Killer!"<br>_"What? You said to bite you."  
><em>"MY ASS!" dad cries. Giovanni drops his teacup. "ONLY WHITE'S ASS CAN BE TOUCHED LIKE THAT!" Giovanni's head is in his hand, too. They're family!

* * *

><p>"Sir... can you please sit down?"<br>"NO! MY ASS! YOU HAVE YOUR OWN!" Lyra laughs and smiles at me. Silver looks like he wants to die.  
>"Does this happen often?" he says in a cranky voice.<br>"Yup! His penis kept using harden one time." he hits his head and makes a weird noise.  
>"HELLLOOO!" I call back to him. "I'm GRRAAAYYYYY!" Silver looks confused.<br>"Yeah, I know. I'm not stupid."  
>"You were speaking WHHHHAAALLE!" I tell him, laughing. Lyra laughs again. "KUWAHHH!"<br>"Ahh, you're adorable," she tells me. "Boys are cuter than girls." Silver's shocked.  
>"Don't let her hear you say that."<br>_Who?_

"She knows she's my favorite." Silver's smiling.  
>"Yeah, true." dad's screaming again. "I hope that idiot shuts up soon." Lyra hits him.<br>"Lyra? What do trainers do?" I ask, glaring at Silver. He still doesn't like dad. Huggles, boys! Be friends! Mom and Lyra are.  
>"Well, depends on what type of trainer you mean, Gray. There are a lot of different trainers."<br>"What were you and Silver?" Silver looks embarrassed.

"I was a normal trainer. I wanted to complete my PokéDex. Along the way, though, I gave up," she looks at Silver. "I wanted to focus on other things."  
>"And Silver?" Silver coughs.<br>"...I stole my Pokémon." my mouth hits the floor.  
>"WHAT?"<br>"I apologized though. That was a weak moment of mine," he holds Lyra's hand. "Professor Elm forgave me after he saw that my Pokémon liked me. Thanks to this loser." Lyra pokes her tongue out at him.  
>"You love this loser."<p>

Ewww. Why does this happen all the time? I shut my eyes. BLAGH.  
>"Ms. Kotone?" a new lady's talking. My eyes open and I see the new lady. She's wearing pink and white clothes and has pink hair.<br>"Yes?" Lyra asks. The lady smiles at her.  
>"Mr. Erickson is okay now. He's sure to make a full recovery." I cheer! YAY! My dad's okay!<br>"Thank you!" I shake the lady's hand three times. She bows at me. Bows!  
>"You're very welcome, young man. We hope to see you again."<br>_... She wants to see me hurt? Weirdo!_  
>The door opens with a loud bang.<p>

* * *

><p>The banger is a little red head girl. She runs at us and I get ready to keep her away. That's a man's job, Silver said. Keeping ladies away. I like that idea. Keep those icky girls far away from me.<br>"DADDY!" she squeals, jumping on Silver.  
><em>Daddy?<em> He laughs and huggles her.

"Hey, baby girl. Have you been good?" she sticks her tongue out at him.  
>"Am I <em>ever<em> good, daddy? Nahh." Lyra laughs and huggles Silver and their girl.  
>"Bad girls don't get ice-cream, Starla," she says quietly. The girl- Starla- grins at her.<br>"Good girls are boring, momma. "  
>"All girls are boring. And icky. They should get eaten by Zekrom." Starla glares at me and gets out of her huggle.<br>"That's mean!"I laugh. She looks like a Snubbull! "WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?"  
>"Your face." she bites her lip and glares even crankier at me. Silver looks like he's trying not to laugh.<br>"My face is better than yours, doo doo head."  
><em>Doo doo Head?<em> She shoves me and stomps her foot.  
>"Say sorry. NOW!"<br>"No. I'm a prince."

"Prince of ugly hair?" my mouth hits the floor again.  
>"My hair is NOT ugly!"<br>"It's green. Green is a gross color." THAT does it. NO ONE TEASES MY DAD'S HAIR!  
>"Um... I suggest you stop that," the nurse lady says. "I don't want to throw you out, but-"<br>"Yeah? Well, you're ugly, vagina face."  
>"WHAT did you say to my daughter?" Silver yells.<br>"GRAY HIKARI HARMONIA!" mom roars.  
>"Get out!" the nurse whispers as Starla hits me.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I've been suffering from a bit of block lately. :( I've got the storyline planned and written out but I can't get myself into gear. This chapter is slight filler but provides some good info for chapters and stories to come. Madame Rodoshe, I hope I portrayed Star right.<br>Oh, yes. And I have another snippet:**

* * *

><p><em>"You know why you're here," the voice says. I growl and glare at whatever I'm looking at.<br>"To kill you?" it laughs at me and I feel something hit my cheek. I cry out and grab it. It stings!  
>"No, you idiot. I'm here to kill you." It's cold...why is it cold? "And after you, your family."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>These will all add up to something soon.<strong>


	10. Child's Play

**.O.O.**

Giovanni stood by the window, face sorrowful as he watched the children playing outside. Gray and Starla were playing tag with grumpy expressions and robotic movements. White and Lyra were laughing at something Lyra had said. Every now and then, they'd turn to each other and smile awkwardly. This was usually brought on by Gray and Lyra fighting. Silver and N were nowhere to be seen.  
><em>This is what I missed. <em>He thought bitterly, watching Gray run from Lyra after he'd flicked her in the head. _Silver may have had several more years to play with his friends if I'd stayed... _Giovanni sighed and drank from his cup. _Who knows? My son may have become the Pokémon League Champion. He had the ambition._ He could clearly remember young Silver's laugh as Persian licked his face. He could see his son returning home from playing with his friends. He'd always been covered in dirt.  
><em>He'd always had a smile on his face<em>. Giovanni truly missed that innocent, childish smile. Seeing it on Gray's face haunted him to an extent.

**.O.O.**

"_DA!" The little red headed boy flung his arms around his father's legs, bouncing with excitement. Giovanni gazed down at his son, heart softening. Only Silver and Judy could produce that effect on him, the cold hearted leader.  
>"Hello, Silver." He said, tussling the short red hair. "How are you?"<br>"I good, Da!" Silver reported, leaning up to kiss his knee. "Mama ask me to find you. I did!" He laughed. "Silva finds Da!"Giovanni nodded and mechanically laughed.  
>I don't know how much longer I have with him... or Judy. He thought, kneeling down to tickle the smiling boy. But that doesn't matter. The boy will learn that about my plans soon enough. He will take my place when it's time. The Rathborne family will reign supreme.<em>

**.O.O.**

_How could I have been so foolish?_ Giovanni wondered, watching Starla kick Gray in the groin and wincing. _Well..._ _She has my temper. _Meeting Starla had taken his breath away. He'd never expected to be a grandfather- especially to such a feisty young lady._ If she's anything like White when she's older, I am going to disown her. One crazy, sex craving woman is enough for this household. _Gray got to his feet slowly and yelled at Starla, Killer flying around anxiously. There was something about Gray that he couldn't put his finger on. Something about his recent behavior and pallor disturbed him greatly. _He hasn't been sleeping well and his eating habits lately have been absurd. _Giovanni remembered the previous night, where Gray had only eaten a quarter of his plate of Mac and Cheese- one of his favorite dishes- and then spent the rest of the night talking to his Zubat. _He's never slept well... but he's always managed to devour the entire kitchen. What's changed?_ His eyes flicked back to his granddaughter. _Jealousy? No. He still manages to eat when he's jealous. Star's only been here for a week. Lack of parents? N and White are in their own little world...wait. What's going on? _Starla appeared to be saying something to Gray. The boy stood there, eyes opening and shutting unnaturally while their mothers continued to talk.  
><em>...This can't be good.<em>

**.XD.**

"Hey! It's MY turn!" Star yells, hitting my shoulder.  
>"You're too slow." I say, sticking my tongue out at her. "And you're a <em>girl.<em>"  
>"Better than being a stinking boy! Boys are gross!"<br>"Nu-uh. Girls smell like poo."  
>"Boys smell like pee!"<br>"Girls are losers!" Star's doing her Snubbull face again.  
>"NO, WE'RE NOT!" She yells, poking me in the chest. "GIRLS. ARE. AWESOME!" I laugh.<br>"Girls have no penis." Star doesn't know what a penis is. Mom won't let me tell her. Ugh! Star looks really cranky but then looks evil. Evil like Silver.  
>"You're a major loser, Gray." Star says, glaring into my face.<br>"No! You are!" I say. She laughs and shakes her head.  
>"No. A loser says: 'NO! LEAVE THEM ALONE!' when they sleep!" She copies me and laughs meanly. I'm cold. <em>How..? How does she know?<em> "My Daddy was right. You and your Daddy are weak looooosers. You wet your bed, too."  
>"Why are you so mean?" I ask, sad. "You don't know what my-"<br>"Shadows. Gray's scared of the dark!" She sings, dancing around me. I feel... _Dizzy?_  
>"I AM NOT!" I shove her to the ground and glare at her. "SHUT UP!" The shadows are scary, not funny! She gets up and spits in my face... but there's two Stars. Huh? Their eyes are red. <em>RED. BLUE. YELLOW...<em>  
>"Why? Am I scary like the shadows? OOOHHHHH!" She flicks me in the head. "OOOHH! GRAY, I'M THE SHADOWS! OOOH!" <em><br>_"Just shut up, Star!" I scream, hitting the Star near me. "Just shut..." I feel sick. What's wrong with me? "up..." I can't see... why's everything turned black?  
>"Weakling. Weakli- GRAY!"<br>"GRAY!"  
><em>GREEN.<em>

**.**

**This may seem like a filler but this part- especially the ending- is very important. Here's the last extract from a future chapter: **

"_The shadow looks down at me with my eyes..."_

**Sound like anyone we know? Review and let me know. :P**


	11. A Breakthrough!

**.:D.**

* * *

><p>Everything seemed to slow down as Gray fell to the ground. I could faintly hear my screams mixed with Star's and Killer's screeches as we all raced towards him. The dull thud as he hit the dirt echoed in my ears.<br>_My baby... Gray... No..._ I frantically picked him up and lay him in my lap.  
>"Gray, please," I sobbed, shaking his shoulders. "Gray, please wake up!" his eyes remained closed. "Gray... sweetie, please. You have to wake up!" Still nothing. <em>Please Arceus, don't let Gray be dead...<em>  
>"WHITE!" I heard Giovanni's voice from behind me. "White, what happened?"<p>

"I don't know," I continued to sob, my tears falling onto my son's young face. "He was arguing with Star and just dropped. He won't wake up!" Giovanni began performing CPR, trying desperately to revive Gray. I gripped his little hand tightly while Lyra led a horrified Star away. My eyes stayed on his face, hoping to see some form of life. Giovanni slowed down, looking confused.  
>"Gray?"<br>"Silver... I need you to take White away."  
><em>WHAT? <em>I clung protectively now to Gray's hand.

"And why should I do that?" Silver's scoff sound half hearted.  
>"DON'T QUESTION ME BOY, JUST DO IT!" Giovanni shouted. I felt arms grab my shoulders and fought.<br>"NO!" I screamed, elbowing Silver. "NO!" he grabbed my waist and tried to lift me into the air, but I refused to let go of Gray's hand. "I HAVE TO STAY WITH HIM! PLEASE!"  
>"White, just let go!" ordered Giovanni, separating my hand from Gray's. "If you want Gray to have a chance, you need to let me see what's wrong!"<p>

"I'm sorry," muttered Silver as he swung me over his shoulder.  
>"NO!" I bit into him as hard as I could. He hissed but began to walk, swearing every time my fist or foot connected with his body.<p>

"Take me back!" I beg as Silver drops me onto my bed. He sighs and shakes his head.  
>"Did you not hear the old fuck? NO. Look, I'm going to find your boyfriend. Stay here or I'll drag you back." as he shuts the door, I curl into foetal position and sob. Why is this happening? Why now? We'd thought nothing of his nightmares until now... I feel so numb. Dead. If my son's dead, it's my fault. I should've paid more attention...<br>"WHITE!" the door slams open and N runs in, looking wild. "White, what happened? Is Gray okay?"

"No," I wail. N's motionless. "N... Gray collapsed."  
>"He can wake up again, right?" he's frantic now. "Love, please tell me he'll wake up."<br>"I don't know... I'm a bad mother, N. I hurt our baby." N lies facing me and cuddles me, shaking.  
>"No. I'm a bad daddy. Our egg's hurt and I can't help him." he's sobbing now, too. "What if he doesn't wake up, White? What do we do then?" We'd sworn to never have another child. Gray was so precious to us... our little angel. Our egg.<br>"Die," I sniffle, moving my head closer into my fiancé's shoulder. "N, I'm going to die if he-"  
>"NO! I'm not losing you too!" N pulls away and looks at me with swollen eyes. He's terrified. "I REFUSE to lose either of you, White! I love you!"<br>"I love you too. I meant I'll die inside, babe. You're never losing me..." he sits up and I fall into his lap. "...or Gray, if I can help it."

* * *

><p>"Does that happen when mothers lose their babies? What about the daddies?"<br>"They die, too. The whole family dies; N. Cheren lost his baby sister when she came home from the hospital. I saw it all..."  
><em>He'd been so happy to show us his little sister. We'd been six and it was like Christmas for us. His mother asked us to be quiet, so we had. Tiptoeing into the bedroom, we saw her sleeping in her cot. Mrs. Rennie had noticed that she wasn't breathing. She'd screamed and grabbed her baby, pressing frantically onto her chest until Mr. Rennie came in and shook his head, crying. We'd all been sent home to find out that she'd died the next day. Cheren had been shattered for years...<em>

"But he's so confident now. And she was only a baby, right?"  
>"Yeah... Cassie was only a baby, but she died in her sleep. No one knows what causes cot death."<br>"You think the nightmares have something to do with this." I look up to see N go still.  
>"Yeah," I confirm, wiping my tears. "He's had them for a while now. They would have to mean something, right?"<br>"N, White? Giovanni wants to see you. He's in Gray's room." Lyra had about three seconds to run before we charged for the door.

* * *

><p>Giovanni stands gravely at the door, waiting for us. N tries to get into the room, but Giovanni holds him off with a shake of his head.<br>"I have something to say first." N takes me in his arms and we shake together. _  
>Something to say? Please, don't be the "I'm sorry" speech... <em>  
>"He's alive." we both start and smile, eyes full of tears.<br>"He's gonna be okay?" N cheers excitedly. "YES! THANK ARCEUS! OUR EGG'S-"  
>"I wasn't finished." Giovanni looks troubled now. Our smiles fall, as do N's arms. "He's alive, but he appears to be in some sort of comatose state. Sleeping, you could say. He breathes and his heart beats, but he won't wake up." my blood is as cold as ice.<p>

"Without food or water, he's as good as dead. There's something else... but you need to see this." he sighs and moves, letting us go to our son. He looks anything but peaceful. His face is contorted into a fearful expression and he's whimpering. _Whimpering?_ My hand slides into his and I kiss his forehead, nearly crying.  
>"Is there a way to wake him up?" I whisper.<br>"I don't know. This is nothing I've ever encountered. I'm sorry, White, but-"  
>"-there is." I look up to see N looking determined. His fear is visible, though. "I know what's wrong with Gray now."<p>

* * *

><p>"What?" Giovanni looks shocked. "So there <em>is <em>a way to fix him?" N nods slowly. "How?"  
>"As a child, I wouldn't sleep. My father tried in vain to make me, but never succeeded. Threats do nothing but frighten a child. It was the sages that managed to scare me into sleep." I'm starting to understand now.<br>"They told you about the shadows." I state. He nods again.

"Yes. I only remembered snippets of it recently; I was at least three or four when I was told," N sighs. "The sages told me that Ghetsis knew of a monster that could destroy people in their sleep. If I didn't sleep, he would force me to sleep and let the monster destroy me."  
><em>Monster... Gray mentioned a monster.<em>  
>"A monster made entirely of shadows and darkness."<em>Yes... this rings a bell. <em>"The monster would look at me with its one eye and forever banish me into the land of bad dreams. I would never wake to see another day. It was a sick trick, but it worked." he looks directly at Giovanni now.

"This monster... is said to be an actual Pokémon." Giovanni is startled.  
>"Is there any proof of this?" he asks, tongue tied. "Any proof at all?"<br>"Yes. In one of the books I read here, they mention the Pokémon in a poem." he takes a breath and begins to recite:

_"When night time falls on Newmoon Island's peak.  
>Incidents occur that make townsfolk unable to speak<br>Of the night terrors that they incur.  
>And are unable to tell when they occur.<br>Until the moment they scream in their sleep.  
>And the monster has them in their keep.<br>Taunting them. Mocking them. Haunting their dreams.  
>Tearing their sanity right from the seams.<em>

_But hope is not lost, it never shall be.  
>Even though they are plagued by things others cannot see.<br>The lunar Pokémon is the foil to that of pitch black.  
>Her interference intentional, kind eyes matter of fact.<br>Her wing can be caught as she chases it away  
>Her wing is what keeps the nightmares at bay."<em> N concludes the poem and looks ashamed.

"I wish I'd found this out sooner. We could've gotten rid of the pitch black Pokémon."  
>"So that's where you've been sneaking off to," I marvel. "You've been studying up on the monster."<br>"Yeah. I wanted to help our son." he looks hopefully up at Giovanni.

* * *

><p>"It all makes sense now. The pitch black Pokémon has been in Gray's dreams. I don't know why he's been able to wake up until now, though." he frowns.<br>"We go after the Pokémon, then." Giovanni says matter of factly. "We find the foil."  
>"But where would she be?" I wonder, stroking Gray's face as he whimpers again. "She and the other Pokémon could be anywhere."<br>"White..." N coughs uncomfortably. "I decided that we needed to test my theory. We know someone that has a Pokémon that can see into dreams, don't we?" my mouth opens as I remember.  
>"You don't mean... not Bianca?" We can't go back to Unova. N's a wanted criminal in their eyes!<p>

"Yes, love, I mean Bianca," he holds his hands up at my protest. "Yes, I'm a wanted criminal; but what matters more? My life or our son's? You said we'd die if he died. I'm prepared to die with him."  
>"I agree with this." Giovanni claps N on the back. "Good job, N! You are brilliant." N blushes and ducks his head. "So, who's going looking for White's friend?"<br>"I am." again, he holds his hands up to me. "White, I have a plan. You and Lyra are female. The counterpart is female. You have more of a chance of connecting with her than I do."  
>"Okay," I agree. "Lyra and I will research both Pokémon." getting to my feet, I walk over to N and kiss him softly. "Please be careful in Unova, babe."<p>

"The worst has already happened, love. But I will." he holds me tight and kisses me again. "I know it's not the time, but I could really go for a goodbye present." I like the idea of that and giggle. N smiles, this appears to be the reaction he wanted. "We will when Gray wakes up, though. Please keep smiling for me," he runs his fingers over my lips. "I adore that sweet smile."  
>"I know. As I love yours." I smile for him and he looks satisfied. "I love you, N."<br>"I love you too, White Harmonia." he kisses me again, more passionately this time. "I'll return with Bianca. I just hope that she isn't making love to Cheren when I get there. I want fun time!"

* * *

><p><strong>So, we have a culprit! How will Bianca react to seeing N again and his news? <strong>

**By the way, I lied in the last chapter. There was a last part to the snippet. I decided to try and see if anyone would miss this valuable clue:**

* * *

><p>"<em>...Dad's eyes."<em>


	12. N Goes Camping With Silver

**.N.**

"Ugh... how much further do we have to go?"  
>"We're nearly there now!"<br>"That's what you said THREE HOURS AGO, you dickwad. You have no idea where you're going, do you?"  
>"It's been eight years since I was last in Unova, Silver. I have a basic idea of where I'm going, but that's it."<br>"Fucking great. I'm lost in a strange region with YOU."  
>"...Silver?"<br>"WHAT?"  
>"Are you suffering from PMS?" Silver sighs and smacks his face with his hand. He does it a lot now. I wonder when he'll have a big handprint indented into his head.<br>"Do I look like a girl to you?" I choose to ignore that. He does look like a girl... except he has no boobies. Lyra and White have boobies and fun spots.  
>"Ha, ha, boobs." Silver turns and looks at me like I've turned into a Dodrio. "...What?"<br>"Are you high?" He asks, looking confused. His voice is croaky.  
>"I...I'm high like boobs?" I say. Mm. White's boobs taste nice.<br>"...you're beyond weird." Why does everyone say that like it's a bad thing? "Don't you have a map or something?" I pull out my map and look around. We're in a forest clearing... it's a nice shade of green. That's nice. Wait a second... _Oh Arceus._ Silver notices the look on my face and his eyes narrow. _No, this can't be right. I'm meant to be in Nuvema Town by now!_  
>"We're lost, aren't we."<br>"Um... well... yeah."  
>"FUCK!"<p>

He hits a tree, bloodying his knuckles and wincing as the shout hurts his throat. "How did you get us lost?"  
>"I gave Alakazam the wrong co-ordinates." I say with a frown. Silver really needs to calm down. He needs sex. "Instead of going directly to Nuvema Town, we've ended up in the Entralink."<br>"So that means what exactly?" He demands, nursing his hand.  
>"It means that by altering the co-ordinates, we'll be there by tomorrow." I sigh sadly. "I was really hoping to get there today, but Alakazam's tired and it's getting late. We're going to have to camp here tonight." He exhales loudly and nods.<br>"Fine. Grab your shit out of the bag. And don't try cuddling up to me. I swear on your life that I will kill you."  
>"But I always cuddle when I sleep."<br>"I'm sleeping outside then."

**.N.**

This wasn't how I expected things to turn out at all. My baby's hurt, I'm all alone with Silver and White's with Lyra in another region. _White..._ I sigh, resting my head onto my forearm. _Arceus, I hope you're okay. I miss you, so much. Have you found the counterpart yet? I hope so... I want Gray to stay alive._ This is the first time I've ever been in a tent- Father always brought the Pokémon inside for me. White insisted on packing a big bag filled with camping necessities just in case a situation like this arose... and then asked Silver to accompany me. He'd protested for an hour before his voice had given out and he'd had to agree. It's funny to see Lyra have so much control over him. I guess it's the same for me and White. I'll do anything she says if she looks at me like that.  
>"Rark?" My Zoroark lies next to me and stares at me. "<em>Will you be okay?<em>"  
>"Yes. I just can't believe how I managed to completely mess that up..." He bumps his head against my hand and sighs with me. "What if I return with Bianca only to find out that I was too late, Zoroark?"<br>"Rark, Rark, Zor. Rark?" He says, winking as he brings back an old memory. _"It won't happen, Your Highness. You have at least a week before Gray can possibly die from dehydration or starvation. We all make mistakes. Don't you remember how you thought your father was a Pokémon and spent five hours trying to befriend him?" _I smile in spite of myself. After reading a book on the Dragon type, I'd seen my father walk past in a suit of armour. I'd sworn that he'd had a tail and ran after him.  
>"Yes. He was livid with me for days after that." I smile and then sigh again. "This couldn't be his doing, right?"<br>"Rarrrk. Zo, Zoroark." _"I don't know. Anything is possible, N." _I pat his red and black mane as he hums quietly. "Roroark." _"I just hope it isn't. Rest now. It's going to be a rough day tomorrow."_  
>"Okay. Goodnight, Zoroark. Goodnight, friends. Goodnight, Silver." I call out. I hear him grunt in reply and snuggle up to Zoroark, just like I had when I was a child. His mane's always been warm.<br>"Goodnight, Gray and White." I mumble as I close my green eyes. "I love you both." 

**.N.**

"IT'S MORNING!" I yell as I pack up. Silver groans and covers his face with his sleeping bag. "COME ON, SILVER! WE HAVE TO GO!" Carracosta pauses in his attempt to put down the tent and watches, slightly amused. He and Zekrom think Silver's a softy at heart. I think they mean that he has pubies on his heart. I'm not sure. "COME ON, SILVER!"  
>"Fuck off." I hear him grumble. "It's too early for this shit." He and Gray aren't morning people.<br>"It's the perfect time to get ready! I'm always up at this time." Zekrom roars to accent my point.  
>"Yeah, well, that's you. I'm exhausted."<br>" That's why you don't have sex at 2:00AM when you have to get up at 5." I tell him wisely. I wonder if he's done a Giovanni yet. Zoroark tries to help Carracosta, but backs off after Carracosta tells him to go away. We're nearly ready. All we need is the tent, Silver and his sleeping bag. Silver's Typhlosion yawns from his spot near his head but gets up and moves to where Zekrom and Archeops are seated. For this journey, I've taken Zoroark, Zekrom, Archeops, Carracosta, Vanilluxe and White's Reshriam, Silver's taken his Typhlosion, Crobat, Sneasel, Magneton , Gengar and Alakazam. He treats them with a lot of care... why doesn't he like people though?  
>"Luxe. Vanill." My Vanilluxe grumbles. <em>"He isn't going to get up. Ugh... May I do the honours of waking him up, N?"<em> Vanilluxe doesn't like Silver much. Silver called him an icy dildo bottomed freak or something.  
>"Sure." I answer, turning my head in time to see Zoroark and Carracosta fighting over the tent. Carracosta slaps Zoroark with his fin; Zoroark tries to steal the tent away from him. "Hey! Stop that!" I run over to them and break the fight up. "Please don't fight! Fighting's wrong, remember?" They hang their heads, ashamed. "Apologize, please."<br>"Carra." Carracosta mumbles, blue fins by his side._ "I'm sorry."  
><em>"Zoro." Zoroark drops to all fours and stares up at him. _"It's okay. I'm sorry too."_  
>"YAY! We're all friends!" I giggle, patting them both on the head in thanks.<br>"! It's fucking c-ooo-o-o-o-oooollllllllllddddddd-d-d!" An almost female voice shrieks. We all turn around immediately. Zoroark adopts a fighting stance, jumping protectively in front of me as Silver charges towards me. He has ice all in his hair, on his face and on his bare chest. His red eyes are like fire, ready to burn me. "Fuck you, N! F-FUCK YOO-ACHOO!" He sneezes. I stare at a very happy Vanilluxe with wide eyes. He must have used Frost Breath on Silver.  
>"Are you okay?" I ask with concern, reaching past Zoroark. He knocks my hand away.<br>"Do I look o-fucking-k-kay? I AM FREEZING!"  
>"Vanilluxe. Apologize." I scold. He apologizes but doesn't stop looking happy. He got his justice. "I have spare clothes in the bag. Do you want White's Reshriam to warm you up, or-"<br>"-k-keep your Pokémon away from me-e. Typhlosion can warm me." With that, he storms off sneezing. Typhlosion follows after death-glaring Vanilluxe.  
>"Hey, Silver?" I ask his retreating figure. He doesn't answer. "I don't want to make love to you and a Pikachu." <p>

**.N.**

After an hour of waiting, Silver emerges. He looks warm but really sick... Vanilluxe was sent to his Pokéball for the remainder of our quest as punishment. Friends don't attack friends.  
>"I'm sorry." I whisper. Silver ignores me and releases Alakazam from his ball.<br>"Kazam!" He chimes, uncrossing his legs and staring expectantly at Silver. _"Hello!"_  
>"Hey, buddy. I need you to follow the co-ordinates that this <em>idiot<em> gave you. Okay?" I frown. I'm not an idiot. Idiots have cones on their heads.  
>"Zam." "<em>Okay. Instructions would've been a lot easier, sir."<em> He replies, staring at me. Gray wants an Alakazam one day. I wonder where you catch them?  
>"I know. That's a mistake I won't ever make again." I promise, stroking its yellow head. Silver shakes his head.<br>"Can we go now?"  
>"If Alakazam's ready." Giovanni gave us the TM for Teleport. Silver got really angry but calmed down when we showed him that Alakazam could relearn Psychic. He hits a lot harder than White.<br>"Azam!" _"I am!"_  
>"Good! Okay, friends. Return!" I say, returning my Pokémon to their rightful balls.<br>"Alakazam! Use Teleport!"  
>"ALAKAZAM!" We're surrounded by a white light and the Entralink disappears. The world blurs around us and I feel sick. Motion sickness... blech. Just as I'm about to throw up, we land near a Route. It takes us all a minute to readjust.<br>"Thanks, Alakazam. Return." Silver calls back Alakazam and sighs, holding his head. "I am never travelling that way again after this." He then releases his Typhlosion. He follows him everywhere.  
>"Neither." I agree. I don't think he wanted me to reply to that, but suddenly I realize where we are. "I know this Route..." Whirling around (and nearly gagging), I cheer. "WE MADE IT, SILVY!"<br>"Don't EVER call me that again."

**.N.**

The fresh air and friendly environment reminds me of the times that I'd followed White into this town. Whenever she'd gone to show the Professor her PokéDex or had gone to see her Mom, I'd followed. After a while, she'd taken me with her. Her Mom had let me in without a fuss until she'd realized who I was. Then she'd told me to stay away from her little girl.  
>"This reminds me of New Bark." Silver muses, flipping his hair. "Same peaceful feel to it."<br>"Yeah..." I agree, memories flashing before my eyes. Kissing White behind her house. Playing tag in the street at midnight. I was unwelcome here... so was White now. She really wanted her children- our children- to grow up here. She wanted them to play with Bianca and Cheren's children. Now they wouldn't. Gray only had Star for company.  
>Well, at least he has his future wife by his side. Gray had run away from me when I first told him that. Star had yelled at me, but then agreed to it when she realized that she'd be a Princess in a way. What is it with girls and wanting to be royal? It brings nothing but pain...<br>"Is that her house?" Silver asks, pointing to the house that I'm staring at. I shake my head.  
>"No... It was White's." I tell him. "Since I'm an outlaw, she's technically not allowed back."<br>"Humph. That's depressing. What one is Bianca's?" I feel slightly angry at his uncaring tone.  
>"That one."<br>"Good. Let's go then." He says, walking towards the little house in the bottom right corner.  
>"WAIT!" I exclaim, smacking my head. "What day is it?"<br>"...Thursday. Why does that make any difference?"  
>"Because she's usually at Professor Juniper's lab." I explain. "I can't go in there..." Silver huffs and barges past me towards the lab. Sitting in the shade behind her house, I wait. Hopefully Bianca's here and will be willing to help us. If not... then what do we do? <p>

**.N.**

I'm rocking on my heels as Silver walks out of the lab. His face is blank as he replies to whatever Bianca's asked. She's grown up a lot in eight years. Her hair's a lot longer and she now wears a lab coat over her orange outfit. Her green hat's gone.  
>"So this is important?" She asks, looking at him warily. He rolls his eyes.<br>"As I just told you, _yes._" I straighten up and step out of the shadows as she frowns. Her green eyes widen as she looks at me. "He comes in peace."  
>"N?" She whispers. "Is that... Is that really you?" I nod and try to smile a friendly smile at her.<br>"Yes, it's me. Hell-umph!" The wind's taken out of me as she crushes me into a hug.  
>"OHMYARCEUSIT'SBEENYEARS! White always said you were good!" I laugh awkwardly. "Where is she? Is she okay?" Bianca enquires, releasing me. I think my ribs just got melded into my stomach.<br>"Well, that's why I'm-"  
>"<em>You.<em>" We all look up to see a furious looking blue haired boy glaring at us. "I've been waiting for you to crawl back here." He marches over to me. "Start explaining before I ring Looker."  
>"Cheren-"<br>"Bianca, get the hell away from him. He's a criminal!" Cheren barks, pulling her away from me. "You're not stealing her from me, too!" Silver clenches his fists, looking slightly awkward by my side.  
>"Cheren, listen to me." I urge, holding up my hands. "This is a matter of life and death, okay?"<br>"You killed her." He whispers, face contorting with rage. "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU FUCKHEAD!" Bianca cries out as his fist connects with my nose. I see Silver step between us as I fall to the ground in pain.

**.**

**UPDATE! It's been hard to update and I keep getting inspirations for new fics (As I'm sure you've seen). For that, I apologize. In the next chapter, we shed some more light into the mystery that is Gray's condition. Why was he put under? How did this happen? Only time will tell (hopefully the next chapter will be up within the week. No guarantees though).**

**While I'm here, I shall point out my two new ongoing fics. (Bear with me, please)**

**Not What I Intended- An AU SoulShipping ficcy. Silver is a detective in a three man (well, two man and one woman) squad. They're on the trail of a mysterious man named The Viridian Jack- a killer, rapist, thief and arsonist. A true jack of all trades. In a suspicious fire, Silver finds a young brunette half dead. Manga based with slight intrusions by the games.**

**When Angels Fall- Bianca and Cheren are married and expecting a baby. After an ultrasound, they find out that their unborn daughter has died in the womb. DualRivalShipping with an N/Cheren friendship. Features slight FerrisWheelShipping.**

**Feel free to check them out.**


	13. Total Friendship Island?

I fell to the ground, hard. Cheren hits a lot harder than he should. Meanie. I'm telling White on him when we get back.  
>"What the fuck?" Silver asks, shoving Cheren aside. "Calm down, Potty, or I-"<br>"-he killed my best friend," Cheren hisses flatly. Silver laughs.  
>"Okay, you have your facts mixed up. White's fine, you stupid lesbian." Bianca silently helps me to my feet. She's not as strong as Silver.<br>"Are you okay?" she asks frantically, switching her gaze from me back to Cheren. "He didn't mean it. He's just-"  
>"-on her period. Yes, Blondie, we already knew that from the introduction."<br>"Rennie, you're a _girl?_" she asks him incredulously. "You told me that only Pokémon could change genders!" Silver does a Giovanni and mutters something under his breath. Cheren looks offended.

"I am not discussing that here," he tells her, stepping away from her outstretched hand before turning back to me. "I don't believe a word that you're saying, anyhow. I don't even know who you are and you... well; you have no right to be here." I stare him down. If facepalming is doing a Giovanni, is looking mean doing a Silver? I'll have to ask him that later.

"I expected this. You may not believe our words... but would you believe hers?" Cheren goes still.  
>"She is <em>alive<em>, Rennie." Bianca holds him close. "I can feel it in my bones. In my heart. I know you do, too." Bianca's psychic? Since when? Did she see me pooping in the bushes earlier? STALKER!  
>"Bianca, that is the biggest crock of shit that I've ever heard," the bespectacled man says warily, returning her embrace. "We don't know that for sure."<p>

* * *

><p>"Didn't Nintendo boy here say that he has proof?" Silver asks him, shaking his head. "For a boy genius, you're a fucking idiot." I could make a game out of how many times Cheren looks offended or narrows his eyes.<br>"Fine. Let's see your 'proof'." I hand him the letter from my pocket and step away. Bianca squeals as she looks at the envelope.

"THAT'SWHITE'SWRITING! OHMYARCEUS!" her boyfriend- from the sounds of it, he is-'s blue eyes falter and he opens it, worried. Bianca's doing a happy dance that involves jumping up and down. Silver turns his head. Bianca's boobies bounce when she jumps. So do Giovanni's.  
>"Proof enough for you?" Silver questions when Cheren hands me back the envelope. He looks troubled now.<br>"...yes. So, you have a son? Since when?" Bianca stops dancing and looks at me, mouth open.

"You... you and White had a baby? WITHOUT ME?" her eyes bug out and she stamps her feet. "She never told me about a baby! How come you know?" she points to Silver.  
>"Because they're staying at my- at an old bastard's house," he replies stiffly, refusing to say the word 'father'. It's sad how they don't get along anymore... Giovanni wants to make up. Why can't Silver let him back into his heart? His dad wasn't as bad as mine...<br>"What's a 'bastard'? Is that a nut sack?" Silver groans.

"Oh, fuck me. There's two of them." I don't want to make love to Silver! Why does he keep saying that word?  
>"I know there are. Rennie showed me." Cheren hides his face. "He says that-"<br>"-that's enough information. I seriously think you should have married this douche bag."  
>"Silver, are you okay?" he scowls at me.<br>"Minus being sick because of your icicle dildo, yes. Why?"  
>"You didn't say fuck. You always say fuck, even when you're getting fucked." why is everyone staring at me like that?<br>"What did you just say?" Silver says, wide eyed. "Did your balls grow big enough to swear?"  
>"Cheren, what does ''fucked' mean?"<br>"'Fucked' means either making love, being in trouble or falling and hitting your toe."  
>"You're fucked, N."<br>"I get fucked. Do you, Cheren?"  
>"I like ice-cream."<p>

* * *

><p>"So, Gray-that is such a cute name! - needs Musharna?" Bianca asks, clapping her hands. She took us to Cheren's house to talk. He has a nice house. "So we can find out what's wrong with him?" we nod. Cheren went to tell White's mom about Gray. I really hope that she doesn't throw things like her daughter. Fruit bowls hurt.<br>"You in?" Silver asks. She nods but doesn't giggle. She's dead serious for once.  
>"Yeah. I'll do anything to help my little nephew out." Bianca's my sister? Wow.<br>"Good. Can we leave now? I'd like to get home to my girlfriend and daughter."  
>"Awww, you have a baby too? Is she gonna marry Gray?" Silver's eyes are like an Arbok's- cold and dark.<br>"Yes!" I tell her eagerly. And they're gonna kiss and have babies and dance and- Silver?" he barges out the door without another word. Cheren walks in a minute later, glasses cracked.

"What's with him?" he asks, looking puzzled. "He's like an angry Barry." Bianca smiles at this.  
>"I love my cousin! I hope he comes back to visit with Dawn!" I have a cousin, too? Gray's... second cousin? Third cousin? We're like Patrats. Especially me and White.<br>"Shoot me. Anyways, we're all ready to go. We just need Silver to return. Can you go find him?"  
>"Silver hates me," I explain with a sigh. "Why doesn't Bianca go?"<br>"Hell no! My girlfriend is not going anywhere near that freak." I was right. Does Bianca scream like White?  
>"Rennie, I can take care of myself." Bianca sulks.<br>"Stay here and I'll give you a new doll." she shakes her head and looks sullen.  
>"No. Cheren, I'm older than you by a month. I can take care of myself." he sighs but lets her go looking. "Don't hurt N, okay? He's my friend." I only met her a few times, but okay. Is she a friend with benefits now? Giovanni was telling me that he had a lot of those. They could be those magical rare candies, though. They hurt.<p>

* * *

><p>"So..." Cheren sits down and stares at me. "I still don't like you, but I apologize for my behavior earlier. I jumped to conclusions."<br>"Yes, you did. You set out to be the strongest trainer in Unova. Jumping to conclusions is a bad way to go around it. No offense." I add hastily. He nods slowly.  
>"I recognize that. Are you sure that White's okay?" he's not the only one worried.<br>"I'm sure. She has Lyra with her... and she's strong." Cheren smiles openly.

"She is. I trust that she's given up battling, though? You don't agree with it..." what's he implying?  
>"...no. But if you're thinking that I forced her to quit, please think otherwise. She retired as a trainer on her own free will. Our son is thinking of becoming a trainer."<br>"May I see a picture of him?" he asks this slightly bitterly.  
>"Sure," I say, fishing through the bag to find a picture. Once I find it, I offer it to him. He takes it, studies it thoughtfully and then sighs.<br>"He looks a lot like her."  
>"He does." I agree with a loving smile to the picture. "He has her temper, too." we both laugh as Silver walks back in with Bianca. "Oh, hi, Silver." he does his 'humph' and throws Alakazam's Pokéball to the ground. The yellow magical Pokémon greets us all.<br>"Let's-"  
>"WAIT!" we all turn to see White's mom panting in the doorway. "Are you going back to White?"<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh hey, Mrs. White! Yeah, we're going back." Bianca greets her cheerfully.<br>"Can I come, too?" our jaws all drop. I think we all thought she was going to hit us with her purse.  
>"Why?" Silver's voice is harsh, causing White's mom- I think her name is Mindy-'s face to harden.<br>"Because my grandson is sick, mister. And I haven't seen my daughter in nearly eight years. I think I have a right to see them." Her hair is a bit greyer than the last time I saw her.

"You do. Please come with us," I request with a smile, holding out my hand. She takes it and smiles back at me, relieved.  
>"Thank you, N. Or should I say, my son-in-law. I think I was wrong about you. You do love my daughter, don't you?"<br>"More than anything, madam." she beams at me, relieved.  
>"Oh, please call me Mindy. No informal titles needed."<br>"What is this, friendship island? HURRY UP." we both roll our eyes at Silver. Mindy has White and Gray's eyes.  
>"Alright. Calm down, please." she instructs.<br>Alakazam blinks before teleporting us back to Unova.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to Saraerose for her ingenious idea to make Barry and Bianca cousins! They do act very alike when you think about it. I couldn't find a name for WhiteBlack's mom, so I decided to name her Mindy. **

**For now, everyone's on the same page... but for how long?  
><strong>


	14. Despicable G

I gag as the world rights itself again. Teleporting is not a fun thing. It's worse than those candies I ate!  
>"GIOVANNI!" I call, stumbling around. "We're back! Where's Gray?"<br>"Is this the place?" Mindy asks from my side. "Is this where my grandson and daughter are?"  
>"Nah. We just brought you here for shits and giggles," scoffs Silver. "Obviously it is, woman."<p>

"Be nice, Silver!" Bianca scolds. "That was very rude!"  
>"Wait, so you're telling me off for that, but you let your boyfriend off for attacking Nintendo? "<br>"Now, you listen here, you-"  
>"-stop it." I take a step forward and see Cheren and Silver glaring at each other. Mindy is glaring at Silver while Bianca looks at her shoes. We don't like fighting. I guess that's why she called us friends. "Yes, Mindy. This is Giovanni's."<br>"Wait, _what?_" Cheren looks at me, gobsmacked. "Giovanni as in... Giovanni _Rocket?_"

"Good to know that people only know his stage name," remarks Silver with a smirk. "Now I can see why I could get around Johto and into Kanto."  
>"You're his <em>son<em>? Oh, great. So we've been traveling with a wanted criminal and a criminal's homicidal son to his house?" Cheren glares at me. "WHY DIDN'T YOU MENTION THIS BEFORE?"  
>"Does it really matter, Rennie? We're helping Gray!" says Bianca, looking up meekly.<br>"...you knew?" she nods bashfully. "Arceus, Bianca! This could be a trap!"  
>"I'm coming with him now," we hear Giovanni call back. Cheren flinches but then looks at me. Did he just think what i thought? Eh, no time for that. Only when Gray's okay.<br>"If it was a trap, why did we bring you?" I ask, wanting to hand him some of Giovanni's medication. I take back what I said- he REALLY, REALLY needs sex.

"To torture White," he answers confidently. "This is Ghetsis's doing, isn't it?" my face hardens. My father... he left. He hurt me and left. He isn't coming back.  
>"No." I say curtly. "My father has nothing to do with this. HURRY UP, GIOVANNI!"<br>"Are you sure?" Mindy asks quietly. "N, your father-" I cover my ears and hum. I do not want to hear this! No, I don't. She stops, rolls her eyes and asks Silver a question. Silver says something while I continue to hum that weird song that White likes. Bianca bops to my humming while Cheren looks around, like we have a man-eating Lillipup somewhere that wants to eat him. Everyone except Bianca turn to look down the corridor.

* * *

><p>Removing my hands from my ears, I run forward and nearly knock Giovanni over. He's pushing a trolley-like object- one that contains my son!<br>"Gray!" I coo, stroking his green, knotty hair. He's still asleep and whimpering... but he's alive. My baby's alive.  
>"He had a fever last night," reports Giovanni grimly. "It broke only a few hours ago."<br>"How severe was it?" I ask, staring at him. "Severe enough to... take him from me?"  
>"No." I relax slightly. "But, I have a feeling that he will have more fevers, each becoming increasingly worse." That's not good... not good at all.<p>

When we wheel him into the lounge room, we get a lot of different reactions. Bianca begins singing and squealing, Cheren turns to ice, Silver looks a little concerned and Mindy's eyes widen.  
>"My grandson," she whispers, staring at him. "He looks so much like my Whitlea..."<br>"Where is White?" Bianca asks in between cooing at Gray. "Is she still here?" I look up hopefully, so does Mindy.  
>"No," Giovanni says, causing our faces to fall. "She and Lyra managed to track the counterpart... they've found where she is." We all sit straight now.<p>

"Where?"  
>"When?"<br>"A name would be good." Silver rolls his eyes.  
>"Way to ruin the moment, Sabrina."<br>"Who's Sabrina?" asks a very confused Bianca. "Cause I'm pretty sure this is Cheren..." is Silver _blushing?_  
>"Um, well," he starts, "she's from one of the <em>Harvest Moons<em>. It's a good game, okay?"  
>"You were in Harvest Moon, Rennie?"Bianca laughs. "I remember now! You're the guy who owns that big mining business's daughter!" Cheren grits his teeth. "The shy one!"<br>"Bianca, shut up." He says flatly. "I've only ever been in this world."  
>"Or have you?" Silver wonders, smirking as he waves at the wall. "You'd be surprised, Cheren. We're famous. Each and every one of us are." Bianca jumps up and straightens her hair while Cheren does a Giovanni. Are Cheren and Silver brothers or something?<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you high?"<br>"That's enough." Giovanni says tiredly, rubbing his eyes. "Stop breaking the fourth wall, Silver. To answer your questions, the counterpart's name is Cresselia. She's a lunar Pokémon usually seen in the Sinnoh region. In recent months however, she's been 'sighted'-" -Giovanni quote marks the air- "-in Johto. Nobody knows why. Her wings have been found close by here, in fact."Silver and I sit up straight. All eyes are on Giovanni.

"So, they're near here?" Silver asks, getting to his feet. "Then N and I should-"  
>"-relax. " Giovanni remains firm under his son's furious gaze. "Silver, you've just been to another region and back. You and your Alakazam must be exhausted."<br>"How I am is of no concern," Silver answers coolly. "At least, not to any of you. My girlfriend is-"  
>"-very close by. Please, just relax." Giovanni now looks slightly guilty. "Star needs at least one of her parents close." This has a huge impact on Silver. He looks around, worried.<br>"Where is she? What have you done with her?"  
>"I haven't done anything, Silver. She has remained by Gray's side until now. She claims that this is her fault, that she is a witch. She needs <em>you<em>. Please, don't make the same mistake that I did, son." Silver and Giovanni hold each other's gazes as Silver walks to the study. There's an odd emotion in both sets of eyes... I think we just witnessed something extremely powerful. Arceus, I hope the two can make up now.

* * *

><p>"...Should I release Musharna now?" Bianca asks, looking awkwardly at Giovanni. He nods warily and sits down.<br>"Yes. I'm not sure how the process works... Maybe your friend would-" Giovanni halts and scans the room. "-where has he gone?" Bianca drops her Pokéball and runs for the door.  
>"CHEREN!" she calls, frightened. "Ren, where are you?"<br>"He's gone after White," groans Mindy as she runs after Bianca.  
><em>"...um, hello?"<em> I look and see Bianca's Musharna staring at me from Gray's side. _"Where's Bianca?"_

"She'll be back in a minute," I reassure her. She has really, really weird eyes. Maybe she is what she eats. "In the meantime, I need you to help me. Can you, little friend?" she gives a little huff and stares at me, recognition flashing in her eyes.  
><em>"Your people tried to take me away. Why should I help you?"<em>  
>"Because I realized the error in Team Plasma's ways. I know what Ghetsis planned... it wasn't what I was told at all. I apologize, Musharna. My son has fallen into a coma and we need insight into what caused it."<p>

_"A coma? " _She asks sceptically, peeking at Gray. _"That boy there... is comatose?"_  
>"Yes."My voice is like a whisper now. It's a lot quieter than White's after fun-time. "Please, Musharna. I don't want my baby to die. I want him to grow old and marry Star."<br>_"Who?"_ Musharna turns her attention to Giovanni. _"If you mean this old guy, count me out. I don't like creepers."_ I laugh and shake my head.  
>"DO THA CREEP-AH!" I shout to the ceiling. Musharna flinches and Giovanni does his trademark.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm not a creeper, you... I take it that you're Musharna?" he asks. Her eyes narrow slightly.<br>_"Yes,"_ she says. _"What are you?"_  
>"What did it say?"Asks Giovanni while Musharna huffs. She looks like she's smoking a cigarette. Silver smokes, but Lyra puts patches on him.<br>"_She_ said, 'Yes, What are you?'" I quote.  
>"I'm a man past his time," replies Giovanni grandly, "who lives in the mountains as a recluse with his son, his girlfriend, their daughter, N, White and my godson."<br>_"The father of the race that died?"_

"We can talk later!"  
>"Fine. Musharna... uh... do your thing." She rolls her eyes at his awkward word choice and sighs.<br>_"I have to be asleep for you to see it... but I can eat his dream now." _with that, she floats over Gray's face and stares intently at him. A see-through, pinkish tinted beam of light emits from Gray's head- causing Giovanni to gasp- and it flies up her nose as she inhales. With that, it's done.  
>"Good job, little one!" I cheer as she collapses onto Gray.<br>"That was amazing," breathes Giovanni. "Delicate and precise."  
>"Yeah... Musharna, are you okay?" she hasn't gotten up.<br>_Oh, no._ I run over- Giovanni's at my heels- and we groan. Her eyes are closed but she's whimpering like Gray.  
>"No!" I groan, doing a Giovanni. "I should have known... how could I have been so blind?"<br>"We're ba- WHATDIDYOUDOTOMYMUSHARNA?" I feel Bianca smack me in the back of the head and groan even more.  
>I can see why she and White are best friends. They hit hard and scream loud.<p>

* * *

><p>"MUSHIE! MUSHIE, WAKE UP!" screams Bianca, crying her eyes out. "Mushhiiiieeee..." Cheren wordlessly comforts her while glaring at me.<br>"I'm sorry," I mumble, feeling awful.  
>"That proves my theory..." Giovanni clears his throat and winces as he rubs the back of his head. "It has to be Darkrai's doing."<br>"The dee-"  
>"-I'm going to kick his ass!"<br>"Bianca, calm down," Cheren says, mouthing "I will get you for this" at me. I really don't like him. And I like everyone now.

"Wait... so Cresselia's counterpart is Darkrai?" Silver ask as he sits next to Giovanni (gingerly, but he sits there), Star hanging off his hand. There's silence at his question, then a wail.  
>"I killed him, daddy! And I killed that pink elephant, too!" Star begins to cry. Bianca stops crying and stares at the little girl with wide eyes.<br>"No, you didn't..." Giovanni says to her. "Sweetie, you didn't kill Gray."  
>"Then why is everyone crying? I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" she sobs, tearing at her red hair. "And now black mist is coming out of its nose."<br>_Black mist...?_  
>"Dream mist," I breathe, racing over. Cheren, Silver, Giovanni and Mindy are with me in a flash.<br>What we see makes my blood go cold, Silver and Cheren swear, Mindy scream and Giovanni clench his fists.

* * *

><p>Gray is on the floor, eyes filled with pain. A familiar Pokémon stands behind his head, laughing at something while an equally familiar voice speaks to us.<br>"This has to be the stupidest mistake you've ever made, N. Truly, I thought you would have learned something in the past seven years... but I guess not. Yet again, you prove me right."  
>"Why?" I ask, numbly staring at the dream mist. "Why Gray? Why torture a child over me?"<br>"And we've grown even more obnoxious, I see. Yes, you partially inflicted this on the boy, but I've my own plans for him. And the girl, too." Silver steps in front of me angrily.  
>"Touch my daughter and I will fucking-"<br>"-I'm shaking in my boots, Silver. You learned well." We freeze at the realization that he knows Silver. "I always knew that Giovanni's son would be just as twisted as his father."

"You've gone too far this time. It's one thing to harass the boy, but to include my family into this? You're one to talk about evil, you bastard." Giovanni spits, glaring at the man.  
>"Oh, my dear old friend. I knew you'd be there. Time has made you weak, old man," we hear a dark chuckle, "just like those two brats have. Don't worry; I won't touch the girl... for now. The boy, however..." I slam Silver to the side.<br>"NO!" I shout, glaring at my father. "I WON'T LET YOU HURT HIM ANYMORE! Come to me. We will finish this, father. I will DESTROY you."  
>"Oh, really now? You think that you can win?" Ghetsis laughs and puts one hand on my son's forehead.<br>"DON'T... DON'T TOUCH HIM! GRAY!" I scream as the dream mist fades. "GRAY!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone, I'm back for now. I'm sorry it's taken me a month, but here's the chappy. I've had a few personal issues going on and zero motivation due to that... so if this chapter sucked balls, I apologize. <strong>

**There's only a few more chapters left of this part, and then we're on to part II. Part II will be written here, but the setting's going to be completely different. I don't want to give anything away, but I'll let you take guesses into where it's going to be. **


	15. Welcome to Hell

All hell literally broke loose. As N began to scream, a loud roar could be heard bellowing through the house. Giovanni fled for the door while Star looked terrified.  
>"Daddy, what's happening?" she asked, tugging her father's arm. Silver shook her off and reached for N.<br>"Star, go. NOW!" he shouted as N tried to throw himself through the fading dream. "N! CALM DOWN!"  
>"He has my son!" N shouted, shrugging Silver off more easily than he'd expected. "MY SON!"<br>"IT'S A DREAM, YOU IDIOT. YOU CAN'T GET HIM THROUGH A DREA-"he was cut off as N threw his elbow back, getting him right in the eye. "Fuck!" he swore, holding his eye with one hand.  
>"N! Stop!" shrieked Bianca, charging and knocking him to the ground. "You're going to hurt someone!"<br>"I'm going to hurt him! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" thundered N, throwing her off as well. "I'LL KILL THAT FUCKER IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" straightening, he ran for the door, slamming it in his haste.  
>"N!" Bianca called, chasing after him. "Oh Arceus..."<br>Silver winced and stared after Bianca and N. He could either chase the idiot that he envied, or he could let this whole thing go. There was no more beating around the bush.  
>Was he ready to fight for a family he didn't even know? For a father he hated?<br>"Oh no..." he heard a voice groan. "What the fuck have I done?"  
>"You better start talking," Silver threatened quietly as he stepped forward, "or you'll have a lot more to worry about."<p>

* * *

><p>Her breath hitched as she forced herself to run. She had to warn them. She could fix what she had done wrong while everyone was chasing Gray's dad.<br>_I have to keep going! _She screamed at herself as her body began to ache. _They said they'd be back today! I have to save them! _She wasn't sure if she was screaming aloud or not, but she was sure that her asthma was waging a war with her will and neither side was giving up.  
>There! She gasped as she saw a familiar figure and one she'd only seen once or twice during her stay. Behind them was a floating Pokémon that seemed to glow peacefully.<br>"Mom!" she tried to yell through a closed throat. Swallowing hard, she tried again. "MOMMA!" the glowing Pokémon turned its head and stared at her. Lyra stopped as a high pitched voice alerted her to her daughter's presence. Running forward, she quickly embraced the little girl, pulling back to stare at her with a face filled with confusion.  
>"Sweetheart-"<br>"-Mom! He... Gray... it..." Star wheezed, almost unable to breathe. "...danger..."  
>"What about Gray?" White demanded, kneeling as Lyra fished around her bag, searching for a spare inhaler. "What's happened, Starla?"<br>"Gotta... run..." Lyra sighed as she found the pink inhaler and gave it to Star, who snatched it off her and almost greedily inhaled the soothing air as she pressed the bottom of the canister. Throwing it to the side after nearly a minute of silence, Star blurted in a broken, hoarse voice, "Gray's nightmare came alive, momma! There was a... scary man and N went cra...aazy!"  
>"Where's N now? And Gray?" White asked frantically, bracing herself to run.<br>"N ran... the blonde lady ran too. Gray is with grandpa... wait!" White ran ahead, deaf to Star's protests. "Momma, we gotta all go! The man's coming! WAH!" she winced as she screamed. The glowing Pokémon flew forward, nudging her gently with its round nose. It was the most beautiful thing that Starla Rathborne had ever seen.  
>"Cresselia," the Pokémon spoke calmly, nudging her again.<br>"What does it want, mom?" Star asked as she was nudged yet again.  
>"I think... I think she wants you to ride her, Star," Lyra spoke hesitantly, staring at the tri colored Pokémon. She nodded in confirmation.<br>"But I'm tired... I can't go anymore, mom."  
>"Yes, you can," Lyra spoke gently, spinning her daughter slowly around. "I know how hard it is to keep going when you're physically tired, but mentally you're rearing to go, honey. Cresselia can sense that. You're not just your parent's baby girl. You're <em>you<em>. I believe in you." Star's brown eyes filled with tears for a moment, but she nodded fiercely and climbed on top of Cresselia.  
>"I won't let you down, momma!" she called as the two suddenly flew forward.<p>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you!" Silver spat after hearing what he needed to know. "She trusted you and you broke her trust like it was nothing?"<br>"I thought I was doing the right thing," the person replied softly.  
>"Yeah? And you were wrong, pal. You fucked up... if you split the family apart, there will be <em>hell<em> to pay."  
>"So much for not belonging, Silver," the voice said. Silver froze. "You can deny it as much as White denied loving N... but you do care for your family. Your actions show this." Tossing his red hair, Silver sighed.<br>"Yeah, fine. I'll admit it or whatever... but now isn't the time, lesiba. You have to call them off-"  
>"-it's too late. They're already coming here..." a grim smile was offered here, "...and they'll certainly attempt to take back N. Gray as well. White... well, Ghetsis promised me that he'd leave her alone."<br>"IDIOT!" Silver's emotions flared up as he threw a punch to the traitor of a household kept safe for nearly eight years. "You really think he'd do it for someone he's met three times? For anyone? Fucking hell! If I'd known this was going to happen, I would have left you back in Nuvema!" there was silence following his words and the person looked down in disgrace. "Let her go, you idiot. She's happy with somebody else. You really think she'd throw her family away for you? Especially now?"  
>"Silver!" a voice rang out as the door slammed open. White ran in, eyes wild. "What the hell is going on?"<br>"Ask him," Silver replied, pushing the person in front of him. "He's pretty much doomed your family, White."  
>"No..."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Da dum. Another long wait... sorry chapters to compensate.<br>**


	16. A Short Lived Reunion

_"Why?"_

"Why indeed?" Ghetsis asked as the large Pokémon stared down at the small boy. "Because she is nothing but a fool. In reality, _she _was the one to ruin any hope."  
>"No!" the boy shouted, staring up with angry, defiant eyes. "Mom never did anything wrong!" Darkrai twitched uncomfortably as the tall, green haired man strode over to the boy, eyes cold.<br>"Was what you saw not proof enough, boy? She disobeyed your father's wishes and continued to mail that boy whenever she could. She always struck me as a wench," he added with a snort of disgust, "but this takes the cake. This will crush Natural. Force him to his knees with the wrong information..." Gray stood suddenly, clenching his teeth as he contained his fear.  
>"Mom only wanted to tell him that she was okay! She wanted him to let grandma know!"<br>"And did he? From what you just heard, did he, my grandson?"  
>"Don't call me that," Gray growled, stepping away from Ghetsis's hand. "I hate you. You hurt them!" the elder sighed in disgust.<p>

"Just like your mother... well. Not that that will matter for long... I've been waiting for this." The large Pokémon roared, nearly causing the boy to fall to the ground whimpering. "Who would have foreseen this second arising? Not I, that's for certain. Certainly not your parents."  
>"Why do you want me?" Gray asked squeakily, shaking in his trainers. "I can't help-"<br>"-yes, you can. And you will. You have the blood of both the chosen ones. The hero of Unova and the disgraced king of Team Plasma. You and you alone have the power to change everything..." flicking a dial on a strange machine, Ghetsis smiled happily before saying, "including planning your own death. I won't be that cruel. Or," he raised his arms, "you could join me, Gray. Wouldn't you'd rather all Pokémon to be free like your Zubat? To be in their natural state, away from trainers?" he motioned to Darkrai, who simply blinked. That motion sent Gray to his knees, crying out as he held his head. "Yes... can you see their suffering? Hear their silent screams? Stop it by saying yes."  
>"N...no..." Gray growled, crying out as the pain in his head got worse, "I refuse! You're lying to me!"<br>"Drat!" Ghetsis growled back, pulling the boy up by the collar of his shirt. "You'll die after, then!"  
>At that moment, a sparkle of color lit Gray's vision. He blinked, feeling no more pain as the the sparkle grew brighter.<p>

_"Darkrai... why are you doing this?"_ a small voice called out. _"Why are you aiding such a villainous character? Are you enslaved?"_  
>"Darkrai..." Darkrai acknowledged the voice, teetering as he fought something deep inside of him. "Rai..." the machine wobbled ominously beside it.<br>_"That's it! You can beat this... this isn't you,"_ Cresselia encouraged her enemy, staring with irritation at the tall man holding the boy. He seemed startled by her sudden appearance. _"You..." _three bumps made them all jump, as did the ear splitting roars that accompanied them.  
>"Take the boy," Ghetsis laughed suddenly, throwing poor Gray towards her, "the damage has already been done." Gray screamed as he felt hot breath on his face, blowing on him as the Pokémon above him roared defiantly. The yellow eyes bored into his own, almost hypnotically.<br>_"Come..."_ Cresselia urged the boy. _"Gray!"_ there was a loud screech as another sparkle of light illuminated the room. A snap of teeth followed.

* * *

><p>"I thought you were my friend," White stated, walking towards him slowly. "I really did. After everything that's happened... Why couldn't you let go? Why did it have to come to this?"<br>"I don't know..." Silver rolled his eyes in disgust. "I'm so sorry..."  
>"I don't want to hear it," she said with a tremble in her voice. "All this time.. What about your girlfriend? Don't you care about her?"<br>"I've tried for so long, White... I tried to forget you after you left, but I couldn't..." a flash of light hit the room suddenly.  
>"What-" Silver started as another flash hit. "-the shit? Sounded like a plane flew really close before... now what?" a final flash hit, lasting for what felt like eternity as the trio shielded their eyes. Soon, the light dimmed and a single noise was heard from close by.<br>"Uh..." they turned to see Gray stir. White flew to his side, the two men forgotten as her son opened his eyes.  
>"Mom..." he whispered, blinking hard. She sobbed and held him close.<br>"Gray... I'm so sorry!" she sobbed into his shoulder. He patted it warily, relief hiding below the surface.  
>"We gotta go, mom," he told her, mentally thanking Cresselia. She chimed her response as White pulled away and opened her mouth. "No! Listen," he begged, placing his hand over her mouth, "we have to go. We gotta find dad, Star, Giovanni, grandma and Bianca. <em>You're <em>going too," he added angrily, pointing at the man he was only meeting for the first time. "Except you're never coming near my mom again. It's _over,_ Cheren." Cheren sighed, expecting this.  
>"Always know that I'm sorry, White," he said quietly, walking towards the door. "And that always, I love you. Goodbye..." whatever else he intended to add was lost in an explosion that ripped the house apart. Gray screamed and grabbed his mother as Silver withdrew his Pokéballs.<br>"NO!" a man shouted.


	17. The Final Battle part I

"NIDOKING! USE DOUBLE KICK!" as the rubble cleared, a loud outbreak of roaring could be heard from all corners of the mountain terrain.  
>"Mom! You okay?" Gray asked, terror lighting up his face. "The house... the house is..."<br>"How touching. A true reunion," Ghetsis said distastefully as he stepped forward. Two bodies lay behind him- as did a very irritated, very large purple Pokémon.  
>"Fury Attack," Giovanni commanded. Ghetsis side stepped with ease as Nidoking lunged forward, spiked forehead thrusting to and fro.<br>"A battle is what you wish? Well... I can hardly say no to that." Gesturing to the sky, Ghetsis cried two names that halted everyone in their tracks: "Kyurem! Darkrai! Finish them!" the sky blackened for a moment before a sinister shape could be seen. Gray moaned and shook as the shadows twisted the air around the shape; growing stronger and wilder as the shape took a form. As it was completed, the shape lifted its face to the sky and _howled_ before looking at the four humans in front of it. Its expression was unreadable.  
>"Typhlosion, Sneasel and Ge-"<br>"-no, no, no. You'll be playing by my rules. Two Pokémon," Ghetsis said, holding two fingers up and smirking.  
>"Because rules really matter," White muttered as Silver threw his Pokéballs regardless.<br>"I said-"  
>"-JUST GET ON WITH THE BATTLE, OLD MAN," Silver said with a roll of his eyes. "You talk WAY too much."<br>"Well then... I don't suppose you'd mind me fixing the scores?" the older man produced a compact, computer-like object and laughed as he pressed a button. "Come, Gengar." A strange kind of mist appeared around the ghost Pokémon. Its eyes rolled back in its head for a moment, but it stepped away from Silver sluggishly.  
>"Gengar? What?" Silver asked, alarmed. "What the hell did you do to it?"<br>"You'd be amazed at what one could find in his travels, Silver. This little gadget- well, it does a wonderful job. Stand here," Ghetsis commanded the opposing Pokémon. "Do not move. Whitlea, will you be joining the battle?" he added as Gengar stood by him. It looked to be in severe pain- a fact that no one missed.  
>"Mom, no! It's a trap!" Gray whispered urgently as White slowly got to her feet. "Mom!"<p>

"Bring it, you piece of trash," she said distastefully, throwing her Pokéballs down. "Gray, hold my hand and don't let go, okay?" Emboar and Hydreigon appeared, both looking determined. All three of Hydreigon's heads snarled at him as the air grew chilly. Giovanni gasped as the sky turned white and all four shielded their eyes as the light grew blinding. Finally, the ground shook as a loud thumping noise was heard, accompanied by a roar of anger. As the light died down, Gray screamed. A humongous, deformed dragon stared down at him, yellow eyes piercing as it roared again. White gripped her son's hand and stared accusingly at a focused Ghetsis.  
>"The best is yet to come. Step back, Kyurem. Darkrai... attack." the wispy Pokémon shot into the air, supported by stilt-like legs. It stared at White's Hydreigon before throwing a dark orb from one hand. The dragon snarled as it was hit in the chest.<br>"Hydreigon, use Work Up. Blaze, attack Darkrai's legs with Heat Crash!" Blaze's body erupted into flames as it charged towards the black stilts. It hit head on, making the dark Pokémon fly backwards.  
>"Honchkrow, Swagger. Nidoking, Focus Energy," commanded Giovanni. The blue bird flew into the air and puffed itself up in front of Kyurem. Kyurem roared again and attempted to devour it, but the bird swiftly dodged the huge mouth and stared at it. Kyurem puffed itself up in response but staggered. Ghetsis cursed.<br>"Sneasel, Icy Wind! Typhlosion, Will-O-Wisp!" Both charged towards Kyurem, arms raised. Ice and fire exploded from them one at a time.  
>"KYUREM!" it howled, salivating as the burn settled on its body.<br>"Is that all the power you have? How pitiful," scoffed Ghetsis, pressing a series of buttons. Both Darkrai and Kyurem recoiled suddenly, throwing their heads in the air. "But of course, all trainers are. Real power is sought out from within." Darkrai lunged towards Sneasel and head butted it in the stomach, sending it flying across the terrain. Kyurem looked to the sky and its wild eyes began to glow.  
>"Everyone move!" screamed Gray. "Draco Meteor!" as the party jumped backwards, large meteors fell from the sky in rapid succession. Honchkrow screeched as it was squashed. The humans grunted as dust rocketed into the air and the ground shook from impact.<br>"No! Return!" Giovanni recalled his Pokémon with a grim expression and threw another ball. "Nidoqueen, join your counterpart!" the blue dinosaur-like Pokémon looked once at her partner before charging into battle.

* * *

><p>"Dragon Rush, Hydreigon! Blaze, use Giga Impact!"<br>"Nidoking and Queen! Shadow Claw and Crunch!"  
>"Typhlosion, Flame Thrower. Sneasel... Faint Attack." The attacks went back and forth at a fast pace... only to do little damage.<br>"This is hopeless," Giovanni groaned as he recalled his Kangaskhan. "The attacks... they hit, but they do nothing. What is he doing to them?"  
>"That's what I'd like to know," replied Silver, grimacing as his Typhlosion took another icy attack from Kyurem.<br>"You're doing great!" White said encouragingly to her disheartened Pokémon. Her face was desperate. "We can do this, guys!"  
>"The fool is right. Give up," sneered Ghetsis. "You cannot harm us."<br>"Is that so?" asked a familiar voice.  
>"Dad!" squealed Gray. N's eyes stayed firmly on his father's.<br>"So you return now after crying and throwing a tantrum like a bitch!" seethed Silver under his breath.  
>"This won't happen again. White! Aim for the machines! Silver, Giovanni! Get them!" N commanded in a tone none of them had heard before. "The machines have sent Kyurem and Darkrai insane. Stop them!"<br>"I can't do anything," Giovanni said helplessly before a white streak raced past him.  
>"Persian!" Gray cried, reaching for her and missing. "No!"<br>"Destroy them, Kyurem!" screeched Ghetsis. Letting loose another shower of meteors, Kyurem charged.  
>"No!" Silver and Giovanni yelled together as the sky turned white.<p> 


	18. Gotta Catch Ya Later!

Hey guys.

There comes a time in everyone's life where, unfortunately, you have to turn the page of childhood and blossom into adulthood. After a wonderful year here on , I have finally reached mine.

As much as it sucks, I've moved out of the world of Pokemon, HP and Bully. I can't get the ideas onto paper anymore. I'm stuck for ideas and oh so busy nowadays… the joys of being a graduate. I did try my best to update as much as I could for you all. I'm sorry that I have failed you.

I can't promise that I'll continue my fics. I wish I could but, honestly, I just can't write it. My childhood will forever remain with me, I know that. A Caterpie may change into a Butterfee, but the heart that beats inside remains the same.

And to Sara, I wish I'd gotten to say goodbye before you left . Saraerose was my first and closest friend on here and her leaving was what made me see that I too had to move on.

Thank you all for reviewing, reading and inspiring me to write. You may see me again someday in another place, another time. I have my sights set on something new now.

Until we meet again,

Darkened-Angel18.


End file.
